


Flaming Homo Hell

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: Fall Out Boy, I DONT KNOW HOW BUT HEY FOUND ME, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon is a slut suprise, Gerard just wanna fuck Frank, Josh is confused, M/M, Mikey tried to leave, Ryan r has furryphobia, Ryden, This is DUMB, Utah - Freeform, almost everyone is gay, brendons guilty, but its okay, fuck i hate tags, furry shit, groupchat au, its late at night, kill me, like Dallon comes and have gay with Ryan Seaman before discovering hes actually straight with Breezy, ryan seaman is underrated, ryans oblivious, t r i e d, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Brendon makes a groupchat. Much original. Most fun for me I guess lol





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is somthing I'll write on whrn I can for fun.
> 
> Enjoy

[Brendon Urie added Patrick Stump, Ryan Ross, Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Spencer Smith, Pete Wentz, Jon Walker and Josh Dun to Groupchat number 4]

[Brendon Urie changed the name of the groupchat to Flaming Homo Hell]

[Brendon Urie changed their name to Satan]

Satan: Welcome to hell my children :))

Ryan Ross: what the frick Brendon

Frank Iero: its like 3 in the morning, why are you awake?

Jon Walker: Well why are YOU awake?

Gerard Way: shut the fuck up im trying to sleep

Satan: thus the Gay way keeps his nofications on at night

[Gerard Way changed their name to Gay Way]

Frank Iero: should I also change my @

Ryan Ross: sure, do it.

[Frank Iero changed their name to Frnk]

Satan: dissapoint™

Gay Way: boo, That was lame Frank

Frnk: :(

Jon Walker: guys. Lets just chat tomorrow. Night

Satan: fine. Good night dAD

\----  
Josh Dun: what did you do while I was sleeping

Satan: I made a groupchat! 

Josh Dun: No shit sherlock.

[Josh Dun changed their name to sodunwthevrythng

Satan: grt name 

sodunwthevrythng: thx, can i add my best friend

Satan: i thought we where best friends :(

sodunwthevrythng: thats a silly thought, you're like the Barney in my life

Satan: :((

[sodunwthevrythng added Tyler Joseph to Flaming Homo Hell]

[Jon Walker changed their name to Jon]

[Ryan Ross changed their name to RyRo]

[Patrick Stump changed their name to Patrick Stump]

RyRo: Patrick Wtf

Satan: Patrick what-

Tyler Joseph: whats going on

Gay Way: AHAHAHA PATRICK

Patrick Stump: oh hello.

[Tyler Joseph changed their name to tyty]

Pepe42069: yo guys!

Satan: when tf did you change your @ Pete

Pepe42069: when you guys shere asleep

Spencer Smith: stfu guys I just woke up

Gay Way: Its 2PM???

Frnk: dude

Spencer Smith: uuuugggh

Jon: hes really exhausted, im at his place rn

Satan: gaaaaayyyyyyy

RyRo: Bren, you're gay too-

Satan: mm not!

RyRo: deff wasnt gay when you jerked off to Zac Efron yesterday pfff

Satan: how did you know

sodunwthevrythng: wait wtf ryan

RyRo: we're roomies

tyty: ooooh

Frnk: Guys, say your sexualities

Satan: straight

RyRo: liar liar pants on fire! 

RyRo: also v bi 

Frnk: flaming homosexual for the gayest way

Pepe42069: theres more Ways???

Gay Way: my brobro Mikey, hes v bi

Pepe42069: im confused btw, guess im pan

Gay Way: Im straightn't

Patrick Stump: straight

Jon: humansexual

Satan: so pan?

Jon: dont like labels :/

Spencer Smith: saaaame

sodunwthevrythng: im bi

tyty: i am closeted gay

Gay Way: should i add my bro?

[Gay Way added Mikey Way to Flaming Homo Hell]

[Mikey Way left Flaming Homo Hell]

[Satan added Mikey Way to Flaming Homo Hell]

Satan: you cant escape when you first have entered.

Mikey Way: fuck.

Pepe42069: mikey way as in Michael James Way?????.

Gay Way: creep

Mikey Way: yes. How may i help you

Pepe42069: its Pete Wentz!! 

Mikey Way: shitshitshit

[Mikey Way left Flaming Homo Hell]

[Gay Way added Mikey Way to Flaming Homo Hell]

Gay Way: explain Mikey

Mikey Way: Petewasmyfirstkissinmiddleschoolandokindaignoredhimforever

Gay Way: aww he's blushing

Gay Way: hes yelling at me to get out of his room

Satan: PETE AND MIKEY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-S-A-I-N-G

RyRo: Kissaing. You had one job Urie

Patrick Stump: *applause*

Spencer Smith: okay I'm Jonsexual guys.


	2. Chapter 2

[Mikey Way changed their name to Unicorn]

Pepe42069: thats gay

Unicorn: youre gay

[Satan added Dallon Weekes and Ryan Seaman to Flaming Homo Hell]

Satan: guess who just maked out with Josh Dun

Satan: MEEE

RyRo: *cough* very hetero *cough*

Satan: it was bromance hmpf

Unicorn: sounds gay to me. 

sodunwthevrythng: Brendon we dont talj about it, we where stuck in a locker together and YOU decided to play 7 min in heaven in the middle of your panic attack.

Satan: still counts

Pepe42069: guys. Guys.

Unicorn: what

Satan: what

RyRo: no

Pepe42069: wait for it

RyRo: Pete Istg

Pepe42069: Y'know whos Ryans crush is?

Satan: tell me, im all ears (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

RyRo: dont Pete. Also Brendon never make those... Tgings.. Again

Satan: (╯︵╰,)

Pepe42069: its- Elizabeth Berg from Ryans Music class!!

RyRo: I hate you Pete. Ill kill you in your sleep.

Satan: wait what...

Gay Way: omg get together with her Ryan

Unicorn: do it.

sodunwthevrythng: yeah jUST DO IT

tyty: you made Out with Brendon

sodunwthevrythng: against my own will!!!

tyty: oh ok

sodunwthevrythng: tyy..

Satan: thats the gayest shit I've seen all day.

\--

[Spencer Smith changed their name to drummerboinr1]

[Dallon Weekes changed their name to SkyScraper]

[Ryan Seaman changed their name to Ocean Man]

[Patrick Stump changed their name to Pattycakes]

SkyScraper: hello midgets

Satan: hey tall handsome man ;)

Satan: :)*

Satan: but tho, also ;)

RyRo: two Ryans? Its a paradox

Ocean Man: lol ok, I'll go take a nap

Pepe42069: mikey?

Pepe42069: Mikeyyyy?

Unicorn: what

Pepe42069: wanna kiss and makeup? :D

Unicorn: go fuck yourself

Pepe42069: D':

Gay Way: say sorry to your boyfriend Mikey

Unicorn: fuck you, I'll say to mom your secret if you keep hitting a dead horse

Pattycakes: I am on Mikeys side on this one

SkyScraper: same here

tyty: i dont wanna pick sides :/

sodunwthevrythng: sry M Way, I'll have to go on Petes side, you guys would be perfect togethed

Satan: otp otp otp

Satan: Petes side

Unicorn: Gerard Arthur Way :) if you pick :)) Petes side :)) I'll tell :)) everyone :))) at school :)) about your :)) secret :)) thanks for listening dear brother :)))))))))

Gay Way: I pick Petes side idc

Unicorn: mph.video.png//transparent.jpg

Frnk: omg.

Gay Way: wait- I thought you mrant, oh no! Why did you- Ill kill you Michael James Way. Ill kill you.

Pattycakes: no. Just Gerard why. Its so wrong on so many levels.

Frnk: i cnt beathe 

Satan: saved 

SkyScraper: whats wierd about it, I'd kiss my papercut David Bowie human form on the lips too and makeout while wearing high heels too if I had one. I mean-

[Gay Way left Flaming Homo Hell]

Frnk: I cant, Mikes im coming over

Satan: me too

sodunwthevrythng: me and tyty are coming too

drummerboinr1: Jon and me are coming too

SkyScraper: sry xant, me and Ocean Man is making music

Unicorn: the door's unlocked.

RyRo: I'll come if my dad doesnt beat me lol

Satan: im coming to get you Ry

RyRo: thanks Bden =)


	3. petekey and slight Ryden

[Private chat with Pete Wentz and Dallon Weekes]

Pete Wentz: I really like Mikey

Dallon Weekes: okay, why me of all, u dont even speak to me

Pete Wentz: "Hey I like Mikey" Bren: tells everybody in the chat. Gerard: shocked and offended, tells Frank who tells Bden who tells everybody. Ryan: tells bden =>. Patrick: probably dies. Josh: tells Bden =>. Ect

Dallon Weekes: hmm makes sense

Dallon Weekes: Y'know im pretty close friends with Brendon, we've been like fuckbuddies ones and then I realized I was straight

Pete Wentz: you- you found out you where STRAIGHT?!

Dallon Weekes: yeah problem midget?

Pete Wentz: ok sure u do u. But what should I do?

Dallon Weekes: tell him b4 everyone does

Pete Wentz: he'll hate me, he just started waving at me in the morning at school. He waves!

Dallon Weekes: go up to him and talk about things you both like.

Pete: thanks I guess. i will maybe.

Dallon Weekes: its 3AM Pete, go to bed please.

\--

Satan: guess who just got Joshua Dun a girlfriend??

Pepe42069: lol idk u?

Satan: SCORE!!!!! DINGDINGDING!!

sodunwthevrythng: omg i hate you, shes pretty tho

tyty: u didnt tell me ?

sodunwthevrythng: m'sry ty :(

tyty: :(((

Unicorn: Pete, what-

tyty: whatchidhedo?

sodunwthevrythng: hm?

Satan: lol Pete?

Unicorn: hes amazing, but wha-

Satan: whats going on?

SkyScraper: oh no. He did it THAT way

Satan: Dallon? What happened?

SkyScraper: ask Pete

Gay Way: that was fucking disgusting.

Gay Way: Mikey and Pete are making out in the rain, I mean. Heavingly making out.

Satan: sounds gay

sodunwthevrythng: I wanna make out :((

tyty: with your girlfriend

sodunwthevrythng: with Brendon, he knows how to hrat things up

Satan: omw

tyty: ew

Gay Way: my family is so gay

Gay Way: call me Gerard Gay.

RyRo: I think i got a crush?

Gay Way: think?

RyRo: Idk

tyty: who

RyRo: Brendon, 

Satan: nvm Josh, omw Ry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hallo(iero))ween 2018. Plrase comment


	4. ways pfft

Gay Way: so pete and mikey huh

Frnk: yes

pattycakes: im so happy Pete stares at Mikeys ass and not in the creepy way anymore but like they share a look and is like "yes we're so gay, imma look at your ass" 

Gay Way: patrick r u sure ur not gay?

pattycakes: i have a girlfriend, pete kissed me twice and we made out ones, let pete finish the story

Gay Way: PETER,OH HOLY SAINT PETER

Pepe42069: ive heard your cries, what brings me here

Unicorn: im honestly interested in what happened

Pepe42069: nononono

pattycakes: im not finishing it

sodunwthevrythng: not that story n o

sodunwthevrythng: that was so embarrassing

Gay Way: what!

Frnk: use your brain

Gay Way: im failing in math

Frnk: ugh Ways

Unicorn: hey! Im not failing in math that much!

Frnk: 'thAt MuCH'

pattycakes: wheres B and Ry? They're always here

SkyScraper: last I saw them they where making heavingly out in the car, u know The Car, black back windows and black glass for the backseat so you cant see shit. i have a vid

SkyScraper: -sent gallary/camera/,http:video-67.jpg-

Gay Way: Frank the 20

Frnk: god dammit, I should have known Brendon didnt top.

Gay Way: Ryans older pfft of course he doesnt top, likr if we dated I'd top bc im oldest.

Frnk: ah-a. I'D top

Unicorn: ew ew ew no

Gay Way: Hey Pete did you hear the time Mikey fucking swanghispenakohsalrjndtryinggopkdaycks bosyandindiandhefsmdks

Frnk: mikey attack

Pepe42069: he did whAT

Frnk: Lets just talk about the news. Did you hear about the new teacher? Mrs. Hunkelberg? 

pattycakes: ugh her? She seems nice nough but, she yelled at me bc I stared at her for too long, I mean her breats are-

Frnk: huge

Pepe42069: fuckgourmus

sodunwthevrythng: bigger than Kim Kardashians, also did I tell you guys about Debby and I?

tyty: Yes

Gay Way: yepP

Frnk: of course

Unicorn: tell us, we want to listen so badly

sodunwthevrythng: i almost had sex with her,almost loosing my viginity

Satan: aHAHAHAAHA YOU HAVENT LOST YOUR VIRGINITY

RyRo: not evrybody looses their viginity at the age of 13 Babe

Satan: :( i know :(

sodunwthevrythng: ok so we wat h a movie and she kizses me and i kiss her back and all that, I touched her boob and they where in the way so i actually tfied to get rid of them, she moaned. And i was disgusted. Disgusted!! What is wdong with me?? 

Satan: you ran?

sodunwtheveythng: i ran. 

tyty: you guys broke up? Ill comfort you

sodunwthevrythng: ty you knee, you are literally side hugging me right now.

tyty: you're my best frjend

sodunwthevrythng: frjend? FrenD? fren?

tyty: fren.

SkyScraper: did you guys know me and Ryan dated 3 years until some months ago when I was fuxkbuddies with Brendon and then found you guys?

RyRo: huh?

Ocean Man: me Ryan. we dated, Dallon wanted something else

SkyScraper: well ok. My faukt

Ocean man: stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks thar you like my shit


	5. Tyler tells the truth

[Private chat with Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun]

Tyler Joseph: Josh?

Tyler Joseph: This is real important

Tyler Joseph: Please Josh.

Josh Dun: what Ty?

Tyler Joseph: Hey josh

Josh Dun: hey?

Tyler Joseph: I have to tell you something.

Josh Dun: listening..

Tyler Joseph: I- ehm.. 

Josh Dun: What..? :)

Tyler Joseph: I cant tell you sorry.

[Tyler Joseph left the chat]

[Josh Dun added Tyler Joseph to the chat]

Josh Dun: Tyler, we're best friends! Tell me!

Tyler Joseph: I love you

Josh Dun: I love you too man!

Tyler Joseph: Josh

Josh Dun: Oh.. OH..

Josh Dun: Tyler I don't.. I cant- you?

Josh Dun: no, tyler..

[Josh Dun left the chat]

\----

[sodunwthevrythng left the chat]

Gay Way: whats up with Ty and Josh today?

Satan: questions we may never answer

drummerboinr1: they're always all over eachother

Jon: Ikr

drummerboinr1: Tyler????? I know you're here, I can see you're reading this.

tyty: I..

tyty: I toldJoshIlovedhim

Gay Way: you WHAT

tyty: It was dumb..

drummerboinr1: nonon0, it wasnt, Tyler. 

tyty: hes ignoring me and I think he has outed me bc this jock came up and spit in my face and called me a fag, I thinl Blurry is coming back oh god

Gay Way: Blurry?

tyty: my voice..

Gay Way: yor voice?

Satan: I once saw Tyler talk to himself all day then fall to the ground blacked out, he was really out of it.

Gay Way: fuck, we have to get Josh to talk to Tyler...

drummerbonr1: Im in on it.

Satan: me too, I'll get Ryan

drummerboinr1: Ill get Jon and Dallon and Ryan S.

Gay Way: I can get Mikey, Pete and Frank

Gay Way: Mission, get Josh to talk to Tyler action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finallly uploading a chapter where im not half-asleep. Okay so next chapter isnt gonna be chat style


	6. different take on the story

As Gerard stepped into the school he looked around for Frank, Mikey had already made his way towards Pete. He hadn't seen Brendon anywhere either. Maybe they where just late, as the moment Gerard had thought that Brendon came stumbeling towards Gerard dragging Ryan along by his wrist, "Mission? Action" Brendon said.

"Josh 7 o' clock towards 9 o' clock by the music nerd lunch tanle, Tyler heading towards the exit." Dallon observed, Gerard held an eye out for Josh with Frank, Pete and Ryan R. The Others was looking after Tyler and Dallon was looking out for them both, "They haven't even looked at eachother the whole day and we only have 3 hours left." Dallon sighed defeated.

"We have to get them together." Brendon said, "they're soulmates!" Brendon cheered louder, "he's been watching anime again, sorry guys" Ryan R. said apoligizing. "I'll talk woth Josh" Frank said already on his way towards Josh.

\--

Everything hurted, his headache had been worser, Blurryface was whispering in his ear all the bad things he could do and have done. Tyler didn't feel in control when he slapped himself in the face, when he fell on purpose to give himself a bloody nose, to feel again. Tyler reached out for Blurryface but he was always just there for nothing. 

Tyler eventually made his way out of the bathroom stalls and wiped his tears away, still trapped in his thoughts. 

Tyler walked around the halls in his own thoughts when he walked into a girl. "Sorry.." "I-It's fine" the girl quickly said. Tyler looked up and saw a blonde haired girl. "What's your name?" Tyler asked without thinking. "Jenna.." "Tyler. Joseph. Tyler Joseph" Tyler half-smiled. "I-Im sorry, I have to go.. My friend kinda dumped me." Jenna said looking down on the ground, "i know the feeling, my best friend is ignoring me and I feel so guilty.." Tyler said.

Frank had talked to Josh about Tyler and Josh had seen how dumb of him it was to let Tyler wonder around alone and scared and quickly tried to find him. When he thus finally found his friend, he was laughing with a girl in the hallways. Josh just starred at them, no this was wrong. Tyler couldnt come twist his heart just to twist it more in confusion. Tyler didn't even notice him.

Josh stumbled back to his house dissapointed that day. He wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make a chat thing after this an dtry to upload it, wi-fi being crappy


	7. im BaAAACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short one, sry I'm working on other things

[Gerard Way added Josh Dun to a private chat]

Gerard Way: Josh Dun. Did you talk with tyler

Josh Dun: hes together with his gurlfriwnd

Gerard Way: he- He's gay??????

Josh Dun: wait

Josh Dun: oh

Gerard Way: I cant believe you don' this

Josh Dun: are you facepalming right now?

Gerard Way: yes.

[Gerard Way left the Private Chat]

\---

[Josh Dun added Jenna Black to a private chat]

Jenna Black: who are you?

Josh Dun: Josh Dun.

Jenna Black: yes. but who

Josh Dun: do you have a crush on my friend? Tyler Joseph?

Jenna Black: I- uhm. How did you know.

Josh Dun: I- Oh. Wow. He's gay.

Jenna Black: Oh.

Josh Dun: o

Jenna Black: so you like Tyler? Love?

josh Dun: dude. He's my best friend.

Jenna Black: mmHmm

Jenna Black: ship it

Josh Dun: I am not in love with him! I just care about him!

[Jenna Black left the Private chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone. I'm sorry. I have so many things.
> 
> merry Christmas? wait no-


	8. THE ONE WHERE GERARD GETS REVENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been so inactive oof oof, writers block and stress

Gay Way: I just saw Josh and Tyler Hold hands.

SkyScraper: really? 

Gay Way: yes.

SkyScraper: I heard you and Frank in the toilet stalls.

Gay Way: you did what

Unicorn: THEY DID WHAT

pattycakes: OMG WHAT O T P??

Pepe42069: I- AsjeofIWPDHWOPSADJS

Unicorn: Im actually not really suprised.

SkyScraper: I thought it was big news.

Gay Way: Mikey you promised.

Unicorn: I walked in on them naked once, I slammed the door and ran, Gerard came and wrstled me down and threatned me to not tell anybody. It wasnt really a promise bro

Pepe42069: Oh wow

pattycakes: angry boi^tm

SkyScraper: Mikey?

pattycakes:???

Unicorn: Grerardghj att Ac

Pepe42069: lmao Grerard sounds like Greta

pattycakes: that wasnt funny Pete.

Pepe42069: don't ruin my stand up comedy dreams

Gay Way: so how is all your days going :)

Pepe42069: wheres my babe

SkyScraper: ":)" The emojicon you use when you're a murder or not okay

pattycakes: emoticon*

SkyScraper: emojicon**

Pepe42069: WHERES MIKES WHATDJADO GEE

Gay Way: :):):):):):):)

Unicorn: I WILL END YOU GEE

Pepe42069: WHat did you do

Gay Way: ;)

Unicorn: He drew a dick on my forehead in mARKER

pattycakes: LOL ROFL

Pepe42069: Pat, no 

Pepe42069: Ill come over to you Mikey(andtake aphoto)

Unicorn: dont you fucking dare, wentz


	9. Princess Fro joins the chat

[Gay Way added Ray Toro to the Chat!]

Gay Way: Hey fro

Ray Toro: What is this, is this the homework chat you told me about?

Gay Way: Yeah, sure. Call it that.

pattycakes: Who're you

Ray Toro: Im Ray

Gay Way: Fro guy.

pattycakes: omg. You're Princess Fro, I love your hair.

Ray Toro: Princess Fro?

[Gay Way changed Ray Toro's name to Princess Fro]

Princess Fro: ...

Gay Way: much more perfect. 

pattycakes: By the way Gerard.

Gay Way: yeah?

pattycakes: you're a horrible human being, I just saw Mikey and Pete walk down the hallway, Mikey having his hoodie over his head, while Pete protects him from the bullies.

Princess Fro: don't EVER mess with Gerard Arthur Way.

pattycakes: gonna keep that in mind. Kinda scared of him now.

Gay Way: Im right here y'know.

drummerboinr1: Gerard. What the

sodunwtheverythng: fuck

tyty: I mean. We where gone for a day and you harrases your brother

Gay Way: hey he was a dick first, he totally deserved what has come to him!

drummerboinr1: so much you drew a dick on his forehead with a MARKER. 

pattycakes: on Mikeys side here.

Gay Way: I am not a dick.

Frnk: lmaooo have you seen Mikey lololol

Gay Way: Frank not a good timing-

pattycakes: I'll fight you Frank, I'll protect the small Way.

Gay Way: Mikey didn't just walk in on me and frank

Princess Fro: Woah TMI dude

Gay Way: well he accidently said it while we ate dinner and I got grounded for a week.

Frnk: waitwaitwait you said you were sick that week

Gay Way: hahaha nope. Dad locked me in. like literally. Sry Frankie.

Princess Fro: seems a bit much that you drew a dick on Mikeys forehead. 

Gay Way: well earlier that day he made a prank, he had taken my diary and made comments in it. My personal book.

pattycakes: You have a diary?

Gay Way: SOng lyrics diary thing, dont judge me.

Princess Fro: Oh. oh shit. 

Frnk: I think the teacher saw me with my phone, shi

tyty: yeah me, Josh and Spencer is on the way to our class, write after school

Gay Way: sure, have you guys seen Ryan or Brendon lately?

pattycakes: Nope, weird. It's like they just disappeared. 

sodunwtheverythng: saw Brendon earilier. he was talking with a girl. He seemed, wiat shit what omg

Gay Way: what

sodunwtheverythng: He was flirting with the girl

Gay Way: but Ryan??? He and Ryan???

sodunwtheverythng: I DONT KNOW I HAVE TOGO

Gay Way: shit


	10. Pretty Intense fight

Satan: Missed me darlings? ;)

sodunwthevrythng: Who could miss a slut

Satan: aw, you hurted my feelings

RyRo: Don't hurt my boyfriends feelings, Dun

sodunwtheverythng: wait

sodunwthevrythng: you guys are still together

Satan: well duh, we're like peanut butter and jelly

RyRo: I- don't like PB&J

Satan: :o

sodunwtheverythng: But

Gay Way: BRENDON WHAT THE FUCK

Satan: what

RyRo: ???

Gay Way: I- I SAW YOU MAKE OUT WITH A GIRL TODAY AT SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL. AGAINST A WALL

Satan: I-

RyRo: wait

RyRo: wait

RyRo: what

RyRo: the fuck

Satan: ...

Gay Way: Im outta here

sodunwtheverythng: same

RyRo: Brendon. 

Satan: Ryan, I can explain.

RyRo: Im inside your room.

Satan: You what, was that a crash????

Satan: ryan? God I hear footsteps coming down to the kitchen

[RyRo kicked Satan out of the Chat]

...

Jon: geesus god what happened.

Ocean Man: Ryan happened, not me other Ryan

Jon: wait so let me get this straight

tyty: gay*

Jon: Brendons a slut who makes out with other people while being with Ryan, and Ryan doesnt know about this untill now.

Ocean Man: P much

Sky Scraper: Im at Brendons house, in his living room. Getting pretty nasty up in here

Jon: fill us in

Sky Scraper: thats kinda gay Jon

Jon: rly. Dallon just say whats happening

Sky Scraper: So Ryans yelling, I think he slapped Brendon, having his feet on Brendons chest. Brendons on the floor trying to defend himself. Ryans getting pretty rough, hoping they won't fuck

Jon: why are you in Brendons house

Sky Scraper: homework, he copies from me

tyty: wow. but you havent gotten an A in like forever

SkyScraper: I know, guess Im the only one who'll let him copy from.

tyty: guess so. Josh is asleep on me. We were watching a documentary and then he just fell asleep

Ocean Man: cute

Jon: hope Ryan will be okay

Ocean Man: Im okay thanks

Jon: --- other Ryan

Ocean Man: noone asks me how I am ;(


	11. #GettingDeepWithBdenUrine

Pepe42069: What the fuck happened between RyanBrendon

Frnk: I have no idea

[Unicorn added Brendon Urie to the chat]

Unicorn: explain urself, Urie

Brendon Urie: Ryan gave me noseblood and broke up with me, he moved straight back to his dad.

Frnk: You guys were living together?

Brendon Urie: half. He was here most of the time, and half of the time with his dad cause he's the only family he has left.

pepe42069: thought his dad beat him up-

Brendon Urie: he does,, I wish I could rewind time. God why didn't you guys tell me I was a slut

pepe42069: ur a slut

Brendon Urie: Im not! I just like kissing other people as well- even tho Ryan kisses the best.

Frnk: You need to fix yourself brendon

Brendon Urie: I know and I just wanna go ove rto Ryan and get him back cause he's the best thing that has happened to me.

Unicorn: Thats very romantic, 

Unicorn: i have never seen this side of you

pepe42069: #gettingdeepwithbdenurine

Frnk: lmaooo urine

Brendon Urie: very funny haha

pepe42069: i am hilarious

Unicorn: pete. get out of my fridge. you ate the last piece of cold pizza

pepe42069: found the pizza slize you hid ha biotch

Unicorn: god dammit, that was mine!

[Brendon Urie changed his name to :(]

Frnk: thats depressing

:(: on one hand its sad, but the other way its happy. hope I flip to happy again

Unicorn: gees. Imma call Ryan brb

Frnk: I'll go read some more anime

:(: Excuse you it's called watch anime and read manga you fake ass bitch

Frnk: on your period princess?

:(: >:(

\--

[Private chat with Mikey Way and Ryan Ross]

Mikey Way: Ryan. 

Mikey Way: call me

Mikey Way: ryan

Mikey Way: ryan

Mikey Way: ryan

Mikey Way: ryan

Ryan Ross: stop it please

Mikey Way: ryan

Mikey Way: ryan

Mikey Way: oh

Mikey Way: You're here!

Ryan Ross: yes what do you wnat

Mikey Way: grumpy

Mikey Way: Brendons pretty sad, can you at least talk to him?

Ryan Ross: HHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH no

[Ryan Ross left the chat]

[Mikey Way added Ryan Ross to the chat]

Mikey Way: you can run from Brendon, but you can't quit this chat.

Ryan Ross: You Ways sucks

Mikey Way: that's very sweet of you, Ryan! I love you as well!

Mikey Way: please talk to Brendon.

Ryan Ross: no way in hell, rather beat up than more heartbroken than I already am

Mikey Way: Ross. Please just text him.

Ryan Ross: no

[Ryan Ross has blocked Mikey Way]


	12. Hot. Tea. Noice.

[:( changed their name to Sadan]

Sadan: get it cause im sad

Ocean Man: you were eating cheetos in the art room.

Unicorn: Ryan blocked me

Sadan: at least he didnt In Real Life blocked you.

Frnk: lmaoo I just saw Brendon trying to talk to Ryan at school, Ryan just held out his view to block Brendon and said "Blocked", brendon fell to his knees and took his face in his hands Im crying

Sadan: fuck you Franklin

Sadan: Today has been terrible, Ryan sat in the back table at lunch, he only does that when he's having a really bad morning. 

Sadan: Plus fucking Elizabeth walks up to him and comforts him. That bitch

Ocean Man: wow, did you guys see that?

Sadan: what

Ocean Man: A Sea of jealousy came out of Brendon Boyd Urie

Frnk: lolol Brendon your scared Ryan will kiss Z and forget about you

Sadan: Z?

Frnk: everyone calls her that in music, she has an amazing voice!

Sadan: I have an amazing voice as well.

Frnk: I mean, Z is like, wow. w o w.

Sadan: Brb imma kms

Ocean Man: ain't he together with Dal again?

Frnk: don't know

\--

[Private caw th' crack wi' Dallon Weekes an' Ryan Seaman.]

Ryan Seaman: Dallon, ye wi' brendon?

Ryan Seaman: wait wtf, wa is it typin' in scottish accent?

Dallon Weekes: Lmao mah hack worked, bin tryin' somethin' Ah foond oan th' internit tae change a chatrooms textin' style .

Ryan Seaman: Ah hate thes, change it back

Dallon Weekes: Yer nae fin, ye dumb buck.

Dallon Weekes: Well yes, Im with Brendon Urie.

Dallon Weekes: idk, hes drunk and he flirts when hes drunk

Dallon Weekes: help me

Ryan Seaman: lmao no

[Ryan Seaman left the Private chat]

\--

RyRo: can i come over to one of you guys

Sadan: rya n! I mISIed yo

RyRo: wtf, I thought I remove you

Sadan: cnt ge t riid of me th At easiy

Sky Scraper: sry hes drunk, i removed his phone.

Frnk: you can come over here and sleep, only live a couple blocks away from you.

RyRo: thx frank

Frnk: np! :D anything for a friend!

RyRo: Also to announce. 

RyRo: Im dating Elizabeth, I mean- not dating yet. But we kissed and it tingled. I feel like im gonna marry her. I wanna marry her. She sings even plays guitar, shes funny but dorky, absoulutly beuatiful and her eyes are so brown I could drown in them. Shes kinda clingy but in a loving way.

Unicorn: Im gonna throw up brb

drummerboinr1: you could literally switch she/her with he/him and we would think you were talking about Brendon 

Jon: TEA IS SPILLED!! TEA IS S P I L L E D!!

RyRo: fuck you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always up for comments and ideas for future chapters :)


	13. Slowly loosing humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont why I turned this into focusing on Ryan/Brendon most, well heres some kinda angsty shit

Unicorn: Pete, 

Unicorn: You guys wont believe what pete did today

pepe42069: u wuuuw me :P

Unicorn: shut up

Unicorn: we were in PE and someone knocked me cold out with a basketball. I wake up idk 6 minutes later and see Pete choking Tyler Joeseph. Josh was there trying to get Pete off Tyler, I believe Tyler had knocked me out with his insane basketball knowledge

pepe42069: im sorry, noone fucks with my boyfriend

tyty: i still feel invisable hands around my throat, wentz

sodunwtheverythng: fuck you pete, dont try to kill my boyfriend

pepe42069: if your boyfriend hadnt knocked mikeyway out I wouldnt have to choke him

sodunwthevrythng: if your boyfriend had been paying attention to the class instead of flirting with you he wouldnt have gone knocked out!

Unicorn: tyler we good?

tyty: yeah

Unicorn: lets get smoothies while theyre fighting

tyty: dunkin' doughnuts in 5

pepe42069: did our boyfriends just ditch us

sodunwthevrythng: i thionk so

pepe42069: laser tag?

sodunwthevrythng: sure

\--

Gay Way: I have no idea what just happened

Princess Fro: did they switch boyfriends?

Jon: I would love to see Pete getting angry

pattycakes: ive seen him angry, its not a beautiful sight.

Gay Way: I would protect Mikey at all cost, but I wouldnt do THAT

Gay Way: btw thinking 'bout changing my style for the summer

Frnk: how?

Gay Way: red hair? idk, I found my moms old boots she never uses

Frnk: Red hair?

Gay Way: ya, mikes wanna bleach his hair and like you know he got the laser operation last year so he doesnt have to use sunglasses over glasses.

Gay Way: he wanna get shorter hair now.

Gay Way: like trim the sides or something dumb.

Frnk: Sounds cool, I wanna get arm sleeeves

Gay Way: you already have an arm sleeve and your only 17

Frnk: lmao my moms cool, have to go theres dinner

Gay Way: sure, go get it

drummerboinr1: I got in a band!

Gay Way: You whAT

drummerboinr1: I gOT IN A BAND! Im SO HAPPY

Jon: im so proud of you :)

drummerboinr1: You're in the band as well, tf Jon-

Jon: i know im still rpoud of you for joining the band

Gay Way: Jon you were ina band???

Jon: yep on bass

Gay Way: ????+?+

Sky Scraper: Bass? amazing, I also play bass, Pete does too and Mikey, welcome to the family Walker

Sky Scraper: Wentz, Way, Weekes and Walker, the W family.

Jon: thats fucking amazing.

Sadan: hi guys

Jon: random timing

Sadan: Im moving state.

Sadan: ...

Jon: why??

Sadan: my mother found a better job that pays more, moving to Utah, St. george

Sadan: have to move with her ever since my dad passed away Ive helped her and I cant just leave her alone.

Gay Way: wtf Urie, stay.

Sadan: I cant

drummerboinr1: I cant believe you're switchting school so close to the summer

Sadan: Im moving overmorrow, have to stay home and pack the rest of the house tho, so i wont be coming to school.

Gay Way: we cant loose you, 

pattycakes: :o

pattycakes: :O

Pattycakes >:O you cant leave Ryan, your moulmate

pattycakes: SOULMATE! YOU CNAT LEAVE RYaN

Sadan: I know I cant, I dont wnat to of course. i 

pattycakes: You?

Sadan: dammit I hate when you write osmething and then tries to delete it quick but it doesnt delete it all

RyRo: you what-

RyRo: you're moving?

Sadan: oh hey

pattycakes: awkwaaaaard

Sadan: just moving state, nothing big

RyRo: I cant believe youre moving

Sadan: ryan i ahve no choice

RyRo: bullshit you always have a choice!

Sadan: I ahve to help my mom. And if its in Utah then Im going with her.

RyRo: let her go, you cant help her forever!

Sadan: no but I wanna help her untill the end! The best I can, maybe you just dont understand the mother-son relationship!

Gay Way: Way to go Brendon, damn 

Jon: uuuh snap

RyRo: fuck you

RyRo: fuck you all

[RyRo left the Chat]

Sadan: god dammit. dammit dammit dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love comments, i read them all! always love your thoughts on the chat fic


	14. Z and Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one

[Private chat with Elizabeth Berg and Ryan Ross]

Elizabeth Berg: Ryan, we need to talk

Ryan Ross: mm?

Elizabeth Berg: You love Brendon

Ryan Ross: noo?? Im done with him, he cheated on me

Elizabeth Berg: and yet you still love him. Which i found inspiring

Ryan Ross: I don't love him, I love you!

Elizabeth Berg: You do maybe, but you love Brendon too.

Ryan Ross: I do not love him!

Elizabeth Berg: yesterday, at my house, you kept talking about him, like 70% of the time you talked, it was about Brendon

Ryan Ross: i dont remember

Elizabeth Berg: Ryan, you love him and you shouldnt force yourself onto another person to forget about him

Ryan Ross: but

Ryan Ross: He cheated on me, he broke my heart.

Elizabeth Berg: but you love him.

Ryan Ross: i love him...

Elizabeth Berg: You know we have to break up, so you and Brendon can be together

Ryan Ross: he's moving to Utah..

Elizabeth Berg: Hes WHaT?

Ryan Ross: Even if I admitted I love him, it wont make a difference.

Elizabeth Berg: move with him

Ryan Ross: excuse me?

Ryan Ross: I cant leave you or any of my friends, my dad is here!

Elizabeth Berg: After school, you and Brendon can move back here.

Ryan Ross: you're looking in the future, what if me and Brendon dont work out, what if we fall apart and I moved for nothing??

Elizabeth Berg: Brendon isnt nothing and you know it

Ryan Ross: He's moving tomorrow.

Elizabeth Berg: Go get him tiger, run boy run

Ryan Ross: Wait

Ryan Ross: Who will I live with?

Elizabeth Berg: idk, maybe the fucking husband of your life?????

Ryan Ross: I know mrs Urie is sweet and all but, I also have to pay for my school stuff

Elizabeth Berg: My dad has a good job, i can give you some money

Ryan Ross: What did I do to deserve you?

Elizabeth Berg: nothing, I picked you up from the street like a sad little dog you are

Ryan Ross: wow, thanks

Ryan Ross: Im gonna go talk to Brendon.


	15. pete the romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry for the short chapters

RyRo: wheres Brendon??

drummerboinr1: didn't he text you??

RyRo: ???

drummerboinr1: they moved a day earlier bc they packed fast

RyRo: but..

RyRo: I didnt get to see him beforehand

drummerboinr1: Ryan you missed your chance to kiss him goodbye

RyRo: I will not give up that easily.

Frnk: that's my boi

RyRo: Im gonna steal my dads car and drive off, imma pack tonight and head over to all you guys to say goodbye.

Sadan: Whats going on

RyRo: where are you and your mom now?

Sadan: idk Reading??

RyRo: all ready? good god

Sadan: no, Ryan, i just read up, please dont go after us

RyRo: I love you Brendon and I wont loose you ok

Frnk: Im gonna puke

drummerboinr1: better love story than Twilight

Sadan: god dammit Ryan, stop being so romantic

RyRo: I cant, poetry runs in my veins

RyRo: Roses are red, violets are blue, try to stop me if you can, but Im going after you

RyRo: Love of my life, shines as bright as the star, maybe one day you'll see, the beauty you are.

Sadan: ry, my moms besides me and I cant stop blushing, pls stoop

RyRo: ;) and stop writing so I can get packin'

Gay Way: Thats so gay ryan wtfddaiwj

Unicorn: lmao, Pete is like just starring down in his phone lookinga t ur flirting. Hope he doesnt get inspirred.

Gay Way: I dont wanna see a sappy romantic pete

pepe42069: Mikeyway

Unicorn: and it begins

pepe42069: Roses are red, Violets are grey, ur cool, pls stay 

Unicorn: no comment

pepe42069. pls babe im trying mY BEST


	16. Z JOINS THE  F UCKI N CHAT

Sky Scraper: hey, ryan you with brendon yet

Sadan: He is, he sold his car and is in my moms car sleeping on my shoulder

Unicorn: Brendon.. Have you forgot Utah is really religious. Like flooded with Mormons

Sadan: oh fuck

Unicorn: mmm

Sadan: Shit I forgot that. I mean, then if they wanna bully Ryan and me, they have to bully me. Ill protect him.

Unicorn: good luck

Sadan: thx

Sky Scraper: how could you forgot about Utah, we always made fun of all the states

Sadan: I don't know

Gay Way: you know, Ill miss you guys

Sadan: we miss you too,

Gay Way: I will personally teleport to Utah and kick all the bullies asses if they make fun of you guys

Sadan: Hope I dont get hit on by the girls there oof

Gay Way: did you just say oof?

Sadan: no

Sadan: I wrote it

Gay Way: ill teleport to Utah to slap you

Sadan: wait, I promised to do one thing

[Sadan added Elizabeth Berg to the chat!]

Sadan: welcome to hell my child

Elizabeth Berg: thc for the warm welcomst

Sadan: Soo you're the infamous Z?

[Elizabeth Berg changed their name to Z]

Z: yes

Sadan: cool

Z: how is he?

Sadan: sleepy.. mumbles, but smiles in his sleep which I find adorable. He liked to snuggle my arm. 

Z: thats pretty gay

Sadan: sut up

Z: Im sorry, whats sut

Sadan: I

Sadan: u seem cool, h2g, ryans woke

Sky Scraper: pretty woke amirit

Gay Way: I am face-palming so hard it went through my face

Sky Scraper: That means you're a ghost gerard

Gay Way: o my god, I wish

Sky Scraper: you're such a weirdo sometimes

Frnk: back off flirting with my princess ass-junk

Sky Scraper: ass junk

Z: ass junk

Unicorn: ass junk

Frnk: stop BULLIYING ME!

Z: Bulliying

Unicorn: bulliying

Sky Scraper: bulliying

[Frnk left the chat]


	17. Joshler on the run again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry i didnt write achapter yesterday

Gay Way: It's not cool to bully the younger people

[Gay Way added Frank Iero to the chat!]

Gay Way: he has feelings

Frank Iero: thdnk you Gee

Gay Way: thdnk

Unicorn: thdnk

Princess Fro: thdnk

[Frank Iero left the chat]

Unicorn: what a good boyfriend u r

Gay Way: I'll just make it up to him

RyRo: We mad eit to Utah, helping moving in. Thx for the money for schoolbooks n all z

Z: np, have a good life, remember not to have too much fun ;)

RyRo: shut the fuck up

Z: wow, r00d

Z: I gave you mONEY

RyRo: Thank for that, never make sex jokes again

Z: why, got too sensitive about that?

RyRo: uuURRRG

Sadan: have you called your dad?

RyRo: yeah

Z: Whatchi said

Sadan: what did he say

Sadan: ...

Z: whoops sry imma go

RyRo: drunk. Pretty yelly. told me to get home. Said he'd beat some knowledge into me. I think literally

Sadan: come cuddly

RyRo: ok

Unicorn: my heart is exploding

pattycakes: really? are you okay, should I call 911?

Unicorn: Patrick IM OKAY, I meant Im so happy for them

pattycakes. oh ok

[Gay Way added Frank Iero to the chat!]

Frank Iero: you all suck.

Gay Way: no u

Frank Iero: actually it is you who suck lmaooo

Z: so unFAIR, he can make sex jokes, I CANT???

Unicorn: rules, sis

Z: ugh

Unicorn: I wish Pete was here

Gay Way: he is? I let him in, he's down in the fridge

Unicorn: gOD dammi t !

Frank Iero: i can hear Mikey running down the stairs, Pete's in troooouble

tyty: Josh asked me to marry him, what should I say, i mean I dont kow if he like joked a bout it or not h elp

Frank Iero: omgomgomg

Gay Way: aAAA how did he say it?

tyty: so we were up in the treehouse we build last summer and we were laying down listening to some music while eating chipotle and he suddenly turns to me adn says

tyty: "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Gay Way: what did you answer?

tyty: I DIDNT, I AM PANICKING SO I PICKED UP MY PHONE AND WROTE TO YOU UYS

Frank Iero: Answer him yes Tyler!

tyty: oKOK

Frank Iero: do you think theyre too young?

Gay Way: if its love and theyre sure, then they should.

Frank Iero: they're only like 17 and 18 tho

Gay Way: its their decision.

Frank Iero: agreed

RyRo: I AM SO HApPY FOR TYLER AND JoSH RIGHT NOW


	18. the shortest chapter(probabaly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sry this is so fukn short

pattycakes: I heard the news, is it true?

Jon: yeah? Its amazing how Tyler and Josh is engaged!

pattycakes: no!! is frank really in the hospital?

Gay Way: yes, y'know the mall fire?

pattycakes: ???

Gay Way: we were in the mall, I was downstairs while frank was on the second floor, the fire started and I tried torun up to frank or at least see him, but people kept pushing me outside.

Gay Way: I saw him make the jump before it kinda exploded. He hit the ground with his feets and people were already calling the ambulance, I ran over to him, he had hit his head and it was bleeding, his ankle was broken. Im at the hospital right now, havent woken up yet

pattycakes: jesus christ

Sadan: No Im Satan, but holy hell, I hope Frank will awaken soon

RyRo: you mean Wake up?

Sadan: u can say awaken

RyRo: sure

pattycakes: before brendon arrived I was gonna say, can I see him?

Gay Way: I mean, his mom is here and Mikey is here. Sure just come

Jon: I'll come too

RyRo: sending luck your way

pepe42069: I'll come over to you Ways after my working hours

Gay Way: sure, Mikey will be going soon tho

pepe42069: wait your parents was outta town right

Gay Way: peter no

pepe42069: peter yes

Z: oh oh someones getting it tonight


	19. MorMON BEAT UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am never running out of sex jokes, cause my humor is shit

Sadan: first day in school was NOT pleasant.

RyRo: yeah no shit, god's little workers can beat some shit into you. They sepreated us, just beacuse we were making out behind the school. And the teachers let the kids beat up and kick you, Are you okay btw

Sadan: Im fine, saw a guy take a knife out on you. 

RyRo: teacher came in and took the knife away, they said if we were caught again the teacher would personally cut me.

Gay Way: Jesus

Sadan: no im still satan

Gay Way: not time for that, im so sorry that happened to you, hope i was there so i could kick their asses

Sadan: yeah thanks man

Sadan: I just cant stand people hurting Ryan

RyRo: thats cute, but I dont think you can defeat 300+ homophobic mormon highschoolers. 

Sadan: i can try

Sadan: plus not everyone in this mormon school is homophobic, I saw two girls sitting ona blanket at lunch outside, they were holding hands. I saw a glimpse of their hands and they looked at eachother like Pete looks at Pizza

Unicorn: I am beginning to think Pete likes pizza more than me

pepe42069: heY, thats not true!

Unicorn: yesterday when we where- tangled together, you said "I really want pizza"

Gay Way: ew

Sadan: well it's only like some months of school we have to survive.

RyRo: true, btw Mrs Urie is baking cookies so come home

Sadan: be right there

Gay Way: god dammit, Mikes do we still have Milkey Ways left

pepe42069: ate it last night

Unicorn: I think we have some in the jar, whatcha talking about pete

pepe42069: oh, Milkey way oh

pepe42069: shit oh sorry, read that in Mikey way

Gay Way: I will strangle you Pete

pepe42069: kinky ;) dont think frank will be happy bout that

Gay Way: you're disgusting

Gay Way: why are you dating him again

Unicorn: i ask myself that every day

pepe42069: :(


	20. errors and Waldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been sick and wasnt prepared for the anxiety storm that was coming

Ocean Man: wow noone has been active for a long time

pattycakes: oh yeah, schools been tough

angelofthelord: no the author has just been sick and lazy

pattycakes: what

Ocean Man: something happened Patrick?

pattycakes: must be a glitch

Sadan: wow this chatroom is pretty empty

RyRo: with you its never lonely

Ocean Man: aaaaand now im gonna go

Sadan: nooo wait

Gay Way: Frank woke up for a minute before going into coma again, found out he had also broken more than his foot, like his arm and spine

Sadan: oof, hope he wakes up soon

[Unicorn changed their name to Waldo]

[pepe42069 changed their name to Waldo]

[tyty changed their name to Waldo]

[Sky Scraper changed their name to Waldo]

[sodunwtheverythng changed their name to Waldo]

[Z changed their name to Waldo]

[RyRo changed their name to Waldo]

Waldo: lmao Ryan you werent even in on the prank, join the Waldo's

Waldo: wanted to join the group

Gay Way: what the fuck is this shit

Waldo: who is who

Waldo: new challenge, guess who's who and we'll change back

pattycakes: if we guess wrong?

Ocean Man: yeah? what'll happen

Waldo: You'll owe us a coffee

Waldo: give us weed

Gay Way: well, that was def Pete that asked for weed

Waldo: fuck

[Waldo changed their name to bikeymikey]

Gay Way: tf is that @ pete

bikeymikey: inside joke

Waldo: You'll owe us all coffee

Waldo: plain black like my soul

Sadan: plain black whoop thats my Ryan

pattycakes: my heaaaart, m y r y a n

Waldo: shit

[Waldo changed their name to m00nl1ght]

Sadan: moonlight?

m00nl1ght: thought 'bout changing it for a while

[Sadan changed their name to 5un5h1ne]

5un5h1ne: mathing names uwu

m00nl1ght: dont ever 'uwu' me again

5un5h1ne: o k

Waldo: you still have, me, Mikey, Z, Dallon, tyler

Waldo: ur such a coward

pattycakes: Josh and Tyler

[Waldo changed their name to Johs]

Gay Way: johs

m00nl1ght: welcome to Johs

Gay Way: lmao

Johs: fuck you all

[Waldo changed their name to tyjo]

tyjo: dont make fun of my fiancé

Johs: ty meet me @ taco bell

tyjo: k

Waldo: theres still 3 left

Waldo: find waldo you dumb fucks

m00nl1ght: Z found you

Waldo: was it the dumb fucks that ave it away?

m00nl1ght: yeah

[Waldo changed their name to Z]

Z: dammit

Waldo: two left

Waldo: How many more of my kind must be sacrificed?

Gay Way: Mikey, transformers quote

Waldo: hah tricked you bro, that was Dallon, we planned it ALL OUT MWAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHA

Gay Way: fuck

[Waldo changed their name to mikes]

[Waldo changed their name to DallonW]

DallonW: Gerard you guessed so you'll give mikey and me free coffee

Gay Way: god dammit

Gay Way: star bucks 2 hours

mikes: yaS

bikeymikey: coming with, paying for myself

bikeymikey: dallon, you'll never have a coffee date with my mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read and appriciate every comment and thx for all the hits and kudos this dumb chat fic had goten


	21. Frank is WOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda just a small filler, i dont think theres much c o m e d y in this one

Gay Way: hry guys

pattycakes: hey gerard

Gay Way: its mefrank, gerard was asleep when i woke up and i couldnt see my phone anywhere and im very thirsty so i stole gerards phone and now im here

drummerboinr1: oh wow, great to hear from you Frank! How're you?

Gay Way: kinda light headed and pain

5un5h1ne: FRANK! Y O U R E AWAKE

Gay Way: who dat?

pattycakes: yeah a lot of things happened, thats Brendon

Gay Way: oh right, is ryan then moonlight?

5un5h1ne: how did you KNOW

Gay Way: justa guess

Gay Way: imma wake gee

Gay Way: bye

pattycakes: buh bye

DallonW: don't buh bye him

bikeymikey: yeah, he's not a child

pattycakes: unlike you pete

bikeymikey: >:o

mikes: r00d

tyjo: did you hear the news?

mikes: franks awake?

tyjo: he is? no, bob that dick is in a serious coma

mikes: how

bikeymikey: bob, the one who put -Ur mom gae- and literal bird shit in my locker?

tyjo: yep and he did a backflip and hit his head on a sign hard then his head on the ground

mikes: sad for him, but i didnt like him anyways

tyjo: what'd he do

mikes: firstof all he messed with pete.

bikeymikey: aw mikeyway thats sweet

mikes: second of all, when he was in our friend group he always picked on me, punched me 'for fun'

mikes: gerard kicked him out of the group

5un5h1ne: bob liar?

tyjo: what'd he lie about?

5un5h1ne: I knew him from kindergarten, he said he'd give me an ice cream if I crossed the street, i did but almost died by a car i didnt see. 

tyjo: wow, hes a dick

mikes: thats what i was saying

bikeymikey: true

Jon: I dont notice him much?

mikes: I mean after Mr. Sinatra came, Bob has been keeping low-profile.

bikeymikey: Sinatra is like my fav music/choir teacher

Johs: ikr

Gay Way: cant believe hes a wake

Johs: Sinatra is always woke

Gay Way: no you tard, Frank

Johs: yes, Frank Sinatra

Gay Way: Tyler slap him for me

Johs: he actually slapped me!

tyjo: it wasnt me, it was gee

Johs: Frank anthony is awake???

Gay Way: no frank sinatra- of course my frank is awake!

Johs: omg, imma come to the hospital

Gay Way: sure

tyjo: imma follow him

5un5h1ne: say hi from me!


	22. virginities and spencer being high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i cant post everyday, i try to write when im most high on life or is very tired

Gay Way: hey pete, what did you do to Mikey? he's been acting weird ever since he came back from you, wouldnt even sit down to watch the new episode of transformers with me and Frank

bikeymikey: uhm

mikes: I-

Gay Way: yeah?

Frnk: Gee, even I am not that dumb, they you know

Gay Way: wha-

Gay Way: EWEWEWEWEWEW YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY MIKEY

mikes: please stop typing and screaming oh my god

Gay Way: IM so telling mom

mikes: ill freaking kill you

Gay Way: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Princess Fro: Mikey, you shouldnt be doing such things at such a young age

mikes: c'mon Im 16

Princess Fro: I am face palming, I am so dissapointed

mikes: :(

bikeymikey: just becuase you're a virgen ray

Princess Fro: what makes you think that

Frnk: oooOOOoh DAMN

bikeymikey: you're nOT?

Princess Fro: nope

m00nl1ght: I mean B lost his v at the age of 13

Frnk: tf, wtf

5un5h1ne: Its tru

Frnk: you were so young??

5un5h1ne: i dont know why i did it, i was a kid

Frnk: EXACTLY; YOU WERE INNOCENT AND JWODAIHWIU

5un5h1ne: I wasnt exactly innocent-

Gay Way: I am speechless

drummerboinr1: k im so hig h right now and the sky is so pretty in pinkcan u mar y the sky

Frnk: the heck Spenceqr, u walked right straight into a conversation

drummerboinr1: ya tots dude

Jon: he wanted to try it, i tried ti stop him

drummerboinr1: did u know jon likes me

drummerboinr1: Me of all the pretty little ladys

Jon: thats enough phonetime for you Spencer

Jon: sorry bout that

Gay Way: dont feel sorry

Frnk: that was wholesome 

pattycakes: uwu, spencer should get high more often

5un5h1ne: ryans high all the time

m00nl1ght: 's tru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats your fav lines in this fic, im kinda curious


	23. Brendon the Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im actually proud of this shitpost chapter!

m00nl1ght: im gonna move back in New Jersey

tyjo: wait what happened

[5un5h1ne changed their name to biguwu]

biguwu: *sniffles* i j-just came out t-t-to Ryan about- *blushes* being a f-furry and h-he *hides sob* didnt accept m-me umu

Johs: umu's not a thing 

biguwu: fuck you its a thing now

biguwu: *clears throat* uwu

m00nl1ght: I'll burn your fursuit head 

biguwu: *scared* n-no! Nwat mwah f-fwurswuit! UmU 

tyjo: remember to burn it down to the ground

Johs: yes, and send a picture

biguwu: Vuw guys are mwean! (//ò>ó) *huffs*

m00nl1ght: Remember last night you told me you had found a good thing in bed

m00nl1ght: I didnt know you meant take a fursuit head on and begin talking in an anime girl voice

biguwu: *blushes* y-you-*gulps* didnt like mua s-suprise? *hides behind fridge*

Frnk: i am not joining this chatroom today, nopenopenopenopenope

Jon: Brendon :)

biguwu: yes :D Are vuw accepwing mwe?

Jon: You need to go see a fucking doctor :D

biguwu: umu *sad*

m00nl1ght: y'know the worst part of this? 

m00nl1ght: when hes not having the head on, it just stands there in the corner, LOOKING AT ME!! !

biguwu: Its comfworting uwu *blushes*

Johs: please cut the asteriks Brendon

biguwu: its my twue self *gasp* Youre just jealous you havent found for fursona yet! *offended sniff*

Johs: Tyler lets go, Ryan can handle the human who lost all his IQ

tyjo: But Josh he needs HELP

Johs: shh, its okay Tyler, he'll get his IQ back someday

m00nl1ght: wish me luck guys

Johs: Luck

tyjo: please bring him back whole

m00nl1ght: Ill do my best.

biguwu: now thats just fucking mean

\---

m00nl1ght: Brendons asleep

m00nl1ght: im out here in the cold with Mrs Urie

m00nl1ght: she agreed to help me burn the corpses

m00nl1ght: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CLgjqjrUMAAB6ZQ.jpg

Johs: great job Ryan, we did it

m00nl1ght: shit i think Brendon is awake

m00nl1ght: gotta burn fAST


	24. Jk Rowling made me gay

Gay Way: guys

mikes: what

Gay Way: Im pregnant

biguwu: what the fuc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. :D


	25. APRIL PRANKS>>APRIL FOOLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for making an april fools joke

bikeymikey: yo, what the fuuuck

Gay Way: april fools, you FOOLS

Frnk: scared for a moment there gee

Gay Way: scared you might be a father?

Frnk: no that u might b an alien

Gay way: who says im not

m00nl1ght: damn, how was april fools for you guys

pattycakes: SOMEONEPETE put postit stickers all over my locker and when i opened it out came a sea of small fedora hats

pattycakes: like millions

pattycakes. that wasnt a FOOL

bikeymikey: yah well, it should be april prank day not april fools day

Gay Way: mikes dyed my hair red while I was sleeping, he d ru g g e d me to stay asleep

Frnk: I mean, i thouht you wanted red for the summer

Gay Way: 1. Its spring. 2. not LIGHT BRIGHt red! ! !!!

mikes: it was fucking halarious

Gay Way: yeah tell them what i did to you

mikes: i dont wanna

Gay Way: then imma

mikes: okay fine, so gee put salt in the suger holder

bikeymikey: damn, GERARD YOU DIDNT

m00nl1ght: i mean thats a harmless joke

mikes: I use 4 tea spoons sugar

m00nl1ght: oh snap

Gay Way: dont use so much sugar next time

mikes: I actually flipped the table in the kitchen

Gay Way: it broke

mikes: I got the blame by mom and dad

Gay Way: while i laughed my pants off in the background

m00nl1ght: my day was shit yesterday

pattycakes: why

m00nl1ght: i start by waking up to no brendon, sat up and looked around me. Furry heads everywhere, furry posters and a furry suit with a note saying, -uwu, mornin' Ryan-san. *blushees* owo take this suit on and go meet Grace in the kitchen uwu!!!- of course i didnt believe that Grace, his mother had gone on with the prank. So I sighed and went down stairs

m00nl1ght: Grace had a furry head on, a pink furry head on. I saw Brendon walk in, looking normal until he raised his hand and had fucking furry paws on and a fucking tail. HE just said Gwoodmworning Rwan. 

m00nl1ght: I then ran up the stairs to the bathroom to text you guys but---

m00nl1ght: the lockscreen had furryporn on the screen, i screamed and ran out of the bathroom when i also realised that there was furry posters in there. I actually began to sob, i thought i was gonna die 

biguwu: yeah me and mom took it a bit far

m00nl1ght: no shit sherlock

biguwu: you wont even cuddle with me now :((

Frnk: damn thats a well planned out april prank

Gay Way: U dont deserve the cuddle Brendon

biguwu: umu

[m00nl1ght changed their name to RR]

RR: change your fucking name Brendon

biguwu: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

RR: bc its annoying and reminds me of you as a furry

biguwu: which is a turn on right ;)

RR: no, ill never have intimate moments with you ever again if you dont stop this phase.

biguwu: do i have to leave all my furry groupchats as well?? Grey Patch is actually really sweet

RR: leave them ALL if you wanna keep me

biguwu: hmmmm

RR: if youre thinking this you'll pay hard and I mean hard, well actually i might do it anyways

biguwu: wait what

biguwu: whatever youre doing, no, ill be a better person

[biguwu changed their name to BU]

BU: 🅱lease ill meme again!

RR: too late for memes now

BU: D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to redo this, cause I tried to laid my face down on the keyboard to do a keyboard smash and accidentally deleted a whole bunch :(((((


	26. Spencer VS Siri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a short one i guess

drummerboinr1: ooba driver new jersey

drummerboinr1: uber driver jersey

drummerboinr1: call mom

drummerboinr1: no call jon

BU: Spencer, ur siri is sending messeges here

drummeboinr1: nearest bus

Ocean Man: is he okay??

BU: I have no idea

Jon: jesus fuck, Spence' were tf have you been all day??

drummerboinr1: text to Jon sorry bar in city pretty crashed get me question mark

BU: I dont think he has noticed this isnt siri

Jon: god dammit

Ocean Man: yeah its like 4AM Anyways, why am i up again?

DallonW: cause im here

BU: *wiggles eyebrows* something happening in paradise? ;)

DallonW: no we were making music

BU: Yes, me and ryan was also making sweet music ;)

Ocean Man: no were literally making music, and w a s?

BU: Well since april fools day, hes been givng me blue balls

Ocean Man: Its been like 4 days

BU: exactly!

DallonW: you can jerk off you know

BU: no, hes been cockblocking me, even walks into the bathroom when I shower and walks into the bathroom in school with me, its been hell

Ocean Man: tough life dude, never prank Ryan R. Got it

drummerboinr1: nearest bar

BU: seriously, go fetch your boyfriend Jon

Jon: I AM D RIUNVING

BU: dont text and drive, naughty Jon

Ocean Man: dont call him.. naughty

BU: what, did you sexualise that now?

DallonW: yes, its a kinky thing I think

DallonW: Naughty  
A sexually explicit adjective, to describe explicit misbehaviour in an extensively coarse or vulgar manner. In context, the term is often used to show low regard for the surrounding social expectations and to cause disgusted, vexed or uncomfortable responses from others in the group.  
"Destin has been very naughty."

BU: oh no

Ocean Man: dEsTiN hAS Bee N V ERy naUgHty

BU: ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

DallonW: wait why are you up Brendon?

BU: sneaked out of the house to jerk off, Ryan followed me and now were sleeping in the backyard, well he is

DallonW: that sounds like a bad romance movie

Ocean Man: yeah it does

BU: imma get Ryan into the house, dont wnat him to get sick out here

DallonW: thats so bittersweet

Jon: Spence where tf are you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to focus on Jon and Spencer now and I have some ideas in mind


	27. what happened last night???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TwO ChAPters iN uNDeR An HoUR Is THiS ChriS gOiNg CrazY??
> 
> no, its just me here throwing around all your feelings :)

drummerboinr1: im so sorry for last night guys

RR: what happened

drummerboinr1: i may be unactive for a while

mikes: what happened????

BU: did anything else happen?

mikes: two sec

\---

[Mikey Way added Jon Walker to Private chat!]

Mikey Way: Jon?

Mikey Way: please respond

Jon Walker: what.

Mikey Way: did something ahppen last night?

Jon Walker: none of your business

[Jon Walker left the chat!]

\---

[Mikey Way added Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph to New Chat!]

Mikey Way: okay you guys have been through some shit right

Josh Dun: yeah

Tyler Joseph: just read the chat, is Jon and spence alright?

Mikey Way: no, they aren't, Ill send a screenshot

Mikey Way: [screenshot]

Josh Dun: def something happened, none of your business usually means theyre either going trough a rough time or abreakup

Mikey Way: break up?

Tyler Joseph: and since Spencer was drunk last night he probably cheated or kissed someone else 

Mikey Way: ... and Jon saw it

Josh Dun: exactly

Mikey Way: wow, youre like the relationship detectives

Tyler Joseph: yeah! We're planning on getting married after schools over, we have planned almost everything!

Mikey Way: can't wait for your guys wedding!

Josh Dun: its a pretty high price, but my dads friend is priest who suports the LGBT cummunity so thats cool!

Mikey Way: we can start a donation!

Tyler Joseph: I mean, that would be amazing, I have made some things to get money recently since I dont have a job outside of school

Mikey Way: remember tió make me your best man ;)

Tyler Joseph: yeah sure totally... 

Tyler Joseph: jk you can be one of the many best men ! 

Mikey Way: would be my honour

Josh Dun: Il try to talk to Jon

Tyler Joseph: better do that <3

[Mikey Way, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph left the New Chat!]

\---

[Josh Dun added Jon Walker to Private Chat!]

Josh Dun: whatever Spencer did last night was not okay but you love him

Josh Dun: Spencer was drunk af last night and you had to watch him kiss another person

Jon Walker: what?

Josh Dun: I mean, Spencer cheated

Jon Walker: he didnt? 

Josh Dun: wait what?

Jon Walker: ...

Jon Walker: we got mugged last night, almost got Spencer killed. Fortunately, the police came driving and saw us and came and the muggers got in jail.

Josh Dun: oh jesus christ, im sorry i thought

Jon Walker: its fine,

Jon Walker: just dont assume that kinda things again

Josh Dun: yeah of course, you can always text me if you want 

Jon Walker: thanks

[Jon Walker left the Private Chat!]


	28. Dirty shit (skip if you want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre uncomfortable with sex and things like that stuff you dont have to read this chapter since a lot of sex jokes and dirty talk will be included, heres your *tap tap* motherfudgin *tap tap* warning
> 
> (oh yeah this is a different take on the story kinda but with chat fic included)

BU: so like, i am on a date waiting for food, so fill me in

Frnk: isnt that Ryans job?

Gay Way: good one, up top

Frnk: sorry im a bottom

Gay Way: ;)

BU: you guys are gross

BU: hows new jersey

Z: i miss ryan and you

BU: aww thats sweet

BU: but we never got to talk really

Z: yeah, wanted to tho

BU: oh Ryans coming

Gay Way: TMI dude

BU: coming back from the bathroom you dirty whore

Frnk: dont call my bitch a dirty whore 

Gay Way: yeah- wait

\--

"Put your phone away, B. It's impolite," Ryan said, sitting down pecking Brendon's lips. People looked at them, some disgusted some just fascinated by how open they were with their relationship.

"Yeah, they're being huge dicks anyways." Brendon huffed smiling. "So how are you doing in Utah, like actually moving away from- the man who shall not be named?" Brendon asked looking at Ryan. "As I said before, with you my life will always be better and brighter. Of course, I think about my dad's phone calls a lot." Ryan said looking into Brendon's eyes. "Your dad calls you?" Brendon asked wide-eyed.

"yeah, voice-mails." Ryan looked away from Brendon's stare and out the window. "Wow, uhm- what kinda emails." "come back, you dirty son of a bitch. I will kill you the next time I see you. Never worth a penny anyways. Hope you and that stinky pig of yours never return." Ryan inhaled a bit sharply, "Well on another note," Ryans frown turned into a smile in a second. Brendon's concerned face came on him but decided to talk about it later and not on their date.

"Brendon? From Science?" A voice spoke, Brendon looked up at who he could recognize as George from- well science. "George, yeah I'm kinda in the middle of a da-" "Well I'm like, you should totally come to my baseball game later this month," George said standing awkwardly close to Brendon, then sat down over for the couple. Brendon chuckled a bit, "George, sure, but like I'm in the mid- uh." Brendon coughed as Ryans hand angrily grabbed Brendon's clothed dick. Since he hadn't been touched in days, he got flushed and got hard almost immediately. "I- I. uhm." Brendon stuttered. 

"dude, I mean. We should hang out sometime, grab a beer and look at some ladies." George wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I'm Brendon's boyfriend, George," Ryan said smiling sweetly at George with murderous eyes. George looked at Ryan and then Brendon. "Ooh, sorry dudes, I better get going. sorry." George said and left.

Ryan rubbed Brendon ones before removing his hand. Brendon was already a hot mess, panting quietly. Looking at Ryan with so much lust you thought he would choke you with love. Eyes almost black. Ryan just winked at Brendon before a waiter came over and he ordered.

Through the food Brendon kept whispering in Ryans ear, Ryan ignored it. After some time the lust had gone away and they finally began talking, for real. After school, Tyler and Josh' wedding, the future and kids.

\---

RR: yo Z, saw you in the chat earlier

Z: Ry! How did the date go?

RR: amazing as always

Gay Way: something amazing happened?

RR: just some teasing and shit

Frnk: still killing Brendon slowly

Gay Way: probably waiting for the moment for Brendon to snap

Frnk: Ryans into angry sex?

RR: u guys are huge dicks today

Frnk: thanks, i do have a huge dick :)

RR: ew

\---

Ryan was leaning over the kitchen desk chatting with the other guys when he felt a presence behind him. He dropped the phone on the desk and turned around to face Brendon.

"Hey," Ryan said, looking into Brendon's eyes. "Hey," Brendon said kissing Ryans neck slowly. Ryan melted into it for a moment before åushing Brendon away. Ryan smiled while Brendon pouted, "No, bad B." Brendon moved over to Ryan and kissed him passionately, "You're driving me crazy, RyRo." Brendon said while kissing Ryan, Ryan pushed Brendon a bit away, "nononono... That's good you're crazy. Crazy enough for Netflix night?" Ryan said, kissing Brendon quick on the lips. "Netflix and chill," Brendon said, grabbing that booty. Ryan just let Brendon have his hands there. "Yes we will chill, we won't 'chill', but relax. Now go make us some popcorn and I'll set in the movie!"

As they were halfway through Infinity War, Brendon decided to have a little fun, he slowly took his hand over to Ryans belt. He was laying on the couch, on Ryans lap, while Ryan was half laying on the couch with his legs out, having an arm around the couch. Ryan hadn't noticed Brendons hand, Brendon sneaked his way through his pants and into his boxers. He was almost there when Ryans hand moved Brendon's hand out and away, holding onto the hand while stroking his thumb over the backside of the hand. Brendon was pouting.

\---

BU: I can't believe he gives me blue balls for a stupid furry joke'

mikes: I mean, Pete just said he liked me

BU: huh

mikes: then "haha, SIKE. I dont like you, I love you"

mikes: it was so sweet I died

bikeymikey: rip Michael James Way, died by Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz¨' too sappy words.

mikes: kill me with kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is filler 'cause Jon and Spencer is the main point, so here was some Ryden light smut


	29. the one where shit gets real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short one, whoopla

mikes: Pete tried to flirt with me like always

mikes: and winked

mikes: but get this

Princess Fro: why can't you just write a whole essay into on message instead of 100?

mikes: yikes, who spit in your coffee today

mikes: anyways

mikes: he winked, but he can't wink, so he just blinked instead!!!

mikes: it was fucking hilarious

Johs: I saw it as I walked by, lmao that was funny as heck

Johs: " I’d say God Bless you, but it looks like he already did." *sharp blink*

bikeymikey: not everyone can wink

mikes: well maybe not you

Jon: guys i need help

DallonW: question 36 is 26 7/4

Jon: not homework, Spencer, he cant stop drinking. Or smoking

Jon: please come over and tell him he needs rehab or some sort of shit, 'cause ive been with him 24/7 and as much as I love being near him, seeing him like this makes me wanna cry.

mikes: me and pete will be there in 5

Johs: Ill be going with Tyler in a few, needs to get him fromm his house, anything you need?

Jon. no thanks, hes asleep on the floor. Im thankful we got a few days off of school cause of the accident. He needs professional help and support from friends.

Gay Way: i will bring sleeping bag over at urs and spencers house, be there in 10

DallonW: of course ill support Spence, ill get some takeout for the night

Jon: thanks guys so much


	30. haha, P A I N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i teared up a little while writing the text essay from spencer, sory this is a n g s t af

RR: Yo, update on spencer?

drummerboinr1: im fine

RR: r u sure

drummerboinr1: they all say they care so much, my parents said the same thing and now they wont even see me again

RR: Spencer, you will never be alone, we all care about you, and Jon will love you forever

drumerboinr1: don't speak in fairytales

RR: yeah well walk on the path your on, you can't see if their even is crossroads ahead

drummerboinr1: well i'll always be nervous about the crossroads

tyjo: how are you guys so poetic

BU: i live with allan edgar poe dude

RR: spencer, their will always be decisions to make and things to do, but if you wanna be happy, you have an open door right in front of you

RR: so those drugs and drinks your stuffing yourself in won't make the pain or choices go away

drummerboinr1: yeah, but it makes me forget about my problems for a moment

RR: i know

drumerboinr1: what

RR: after i broke up with Brendon, I was pretty down and my dad beat me more, i knew that i didnt know my moma nd she probably left cause of me, so i stuffed myself in weed that night and alcohol that night(even burned my electric guitar, bad idea)

drummerboinr1: you know what, i dont care if i die in a year cause of drugs

BU: how could you say such things, people will miss you

drummerboinr1: don't you think i know that, have thought about the paina nd tears that will come if i die, dont you know ive cried myself to sleep for being so selfish, for wanting to move on like normal, well the pain you'll wear wont compare to the pain ive felt these last years, parents loving and adoring you every day until im 16, just cause I came out as bisexual. Not fully concentrating in school or getting yelled at for no reason, having to see and feel the pain all over again, when i lived on the streets for a while. Not knowing if i'll get a future, not knowing anything. Cause i'd maybe die the next day, or the next, or next. 

RR: spencer, we wanna help you get better, but if you're just shutting yourself in, we cant help

drummerboinr1: i am scared of letting people in, im scared ill hunt them away. im scared of your judgement and im scared of your sympathy

drummerboinr1: i dont wanna be like this, i want a future, i just cant see it

RR: spencer

drummerboinr1: Ill go back to sleep, goodnight

RR: we will wait for you to open up, but we will never make you feel alone again, we will always be at your side when you need us, we will cover you in so much careness

RR: goodnight

BU: ryan is literally crying cause of spencers text essay, didnt know he had it so bad

tyjo: me neither, i wanna talk to him tho

BU: yeah and please update me on him, he seems really down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thanks for 1000 hits, wow this many times someones clicked on my fic, i am like so fucking shocked, also 90+ kudos, my minds blown away :o


	31. where's spencer + random shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some randon s h e t

Jon: is Spencer with any of you guys???

Frnk: is spencer okay, just catched up with the chat and no

mikes: not here

pattycakes. he isnt here, is he okay???

Jon: hes missing, left his phone behind

BU: how long?

Jon: when I woke up he was gone

RR: well if he doesnt come home tomorrow or in 3 days, call the cops

Jon: ive been out all day, looking for him, what if he has hurt himself???

BU: Im sure hes fine, i mean not mentally, but i dont think hes dead

Jon: he was very upset when he went to bed

RR: Ill come to New Jersey to help find Spence if you havent found him in 3 days

BU: of course ill come too

Jon: thanks guys, i just hope hes okay.

\---

Frnk: have i told you guys about the time i walked in on gee crossdressing?

Gay Way: it wwasnt crossdressing, just some high heels and a letherjacket with some makeup on

BU: hey, i wear high heels too sometimes''

Frnk: weirdos

Gay Way: you're dating this weirdo

Frnk: true, without you, walking up the stairs is a lot harder with canes

BU: canes?

Frnk: I broke my foot and ankle when i jumped from that mall

BU: oh yeah, hows that injury btw

Frnk: better, i guess, still hurts, remember the explosion behind me, must've looked epic roight

Gay Way: no i was terrified, but it was kinda epic

Frnk: living the movies in real life is a lot harder than it looks

Johs: me and tyler bout to paint out treehouse walls, colors

Frnk: blue

Gay Way: pink

BU: sunset

RR: green and brown, camouflage 

Johs: thats a good fucking idea Ryan

RR: to camouflage yourself for the word around you, but what if youre wearing "camouflage" in real life, cause noone ever notices you, and you want people to notice you, but know its just meh cause whats the point in trying to get noticed when its not gonna happen

Johs: is he o k a y ?

BU: like i said, allan edgar poe

RR: but like if you painted it blue, what would that say about you? that you want it to be blue or that you want it to be the sky, thats really an atmosphere where outside is the universe which we will die if we dont have protection on out there i thou big space. what if the atmosphere disappeared and we all died.

Frnk: is ryan also sexually frustrated

RR: i must punish brendon for his sins and i will gladly punish myself for punising brendon for pranking me 

BU: my brain is mush :)


	32. Dummy th i c c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was a bit forced out of me

RR: Spencers back?

Jon: no

RR: Brendon we're packing whn you come home from the store!

BU: what? Oh yeah! Cant you pack my stuff?

Jon: guys its okay, i will call the police later today

RR: you arent okay Jon, i can see those eyes through the screens that havent slept these last couple of days

Jon: how

RR: because i know you and you care so muchfor others and especially Spencer

Jon: im just so worried for him

Frnk: Gerard ripped his pants cause he's dummy thi c c

RR: Frank not now

Frnk: hes so th i c c, thi g h t h ic c kn ess mMmmmm

RR: im very worried for Frank now

mikes: he ate like half a cake

Frnk: I wanna run

Frnk: im gonna run

Frnk: run from the bad thoughts hahHAHHAHAHAH

RR; signed him up for a mental hospital?

mikes: waiting for a reply yes

Frnk: r00d or rootbear, michael you guys have rootbeer

mikes: dont call me michael

Frnk: its an archangel name, be P R O U D michael!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mikes: run

Frnk: yes i wanna run

mikes: no i mean run, im coming for you

Frnk: gotta go Faa Ast

\-----

Gay Way: so i found a stash of porn under mikeys bed last night

mikes: what where you doing in my room last niht

Gay Way: not important, so it was these magasines, with ladys

bikeymikey: *gasp* How dare you

mikes: i havent touched those in years

mikes: also change your name

[bikeymikey changed their name to no u]

no u: when did you get those

mikes: stole them when I was 14 from a friend

BU: so thats where my porn went

no u: I cant believe you where straight, you weirdo'

mikes: no u

no u: no U

mikes: i also hate that name

no u: well fuck you then

mikes: its not your turn today

no u: oh yeah

Gay Way: COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE

mikes: oh yeah my big bros here

no u: wanna move this chat over into something more private? ;)

mikes: you bet ;))

Gay ay: I FEEL UN C OM FORTABLE


	33. Tears, Doubt, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hM MMmmMMMMmm

Jon: i got a voicemail from Spencer from an unknown number. He said not to look for him and we should give him time

Z: sorry ive been missing out for so many things but ive read everything

Z: Jon maybe you should listen to him

DallonW: i kinda agree with Elizabeth, he will come back to you, but maybe he needs to clear his own head and if he's alive its a good sign

Jon: why cant he come back to me

Z: you need to stop looking Jon, I get that youre worried sick about Spencer but If You Love Him You Let Him Go (for some time)

Jon: i know, i just want him to come back, he was in sucha bad condition when he left, what if he hooks up with someone and forgets about me and starts a new life

DallonW: Jon he loves you, everytime I saw you together I saw happiness in his eyes. Even before you became a thing

Jon: everything can end, everything dies someday

Z: now youre just sounding like Ryan

Jon: haha

Jon: ryan is actually here

pattycakes: Im here too!

Z: jon

Z: remember you are not alone too, you never will be alone. Spencer will come back and yes there will be tears and a lot of emotions but eventually everything will go back to normal. Well that memory that Spencer ran away will always be there but now that hes here you will ust enjoy every moment with him cause thats love

Jon: thanks, i guess ill let spencer be for some time.

DallonW: its for the best 

\---

Johs: honest opinion

Johs: are me and Ty too young to get married?

no u: you guys are perfect for eachother

Johs: but?

no u: i guess if i had to be honest

no u: yes its too young

Johs: thats what we thought so

Johs: I love Tyler and wanna spend my whole life with him

no u: but?

Johs: i dont wanna be comitted to him yet

no u: so if you found lets say another person you clicked more with you'd leave Tyler?

Johs: no! not even if i found out I had been married away to some hot chick or guy whos royal and ricj, i would never leave Tyler. But I wanna be dumb and stupid with Tyler for some more time

Johs: marrige is 

Johs: its this big mature necklace you have to wear 

no u: technically its a ring 

no u: you are a really royal boyfriend Johs, I think you guys are gonna be together for a long time

Johs: i would love that

\---

[Ryan Seaman added Brendon Urie to Private chat!]

Ryan Seaman: I-

Ryan Seaman: I think i have a crush on Dallon


	34. Crushes and furcrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos???? I love every single one of you whos reading this fic and for you(You know who you are) for commenting on almost all chapters!!

_[Ryan Seaman added Brendon Urie to Private chat!]_

_Ryan Seaman: I-_

 

_Ryan Seaman: I think i have a crush on Dallon_

 

\---

 

Brendon Urie: I got no words Ryan

 

Ryan Seaman: I know he's straight, I am not planning something with him.

 

Ryan Seaman: how do I get over someone really fast?

 

Brendon Urie: youre asking mE? Me of all people, I lived off of cherrios after Ryan broke up with me

 

Ryan Seaman: yeah you're right.

 

[Ryan Seaman left the Private chat!]

 

\---

 

[Ryan Seaman added Elizabeth Berg to Private chat!]

 

Ryan Seaman: how do i get over a crush really fast?

 

Elizabeth Berg: hello to you too

 

Ryan Seaman: sorry, i am just desperate

 

Elizabeth Berg: its fine man,  I mean I got over Ryan R. pretty quick I think I just remembered I am still friends with him and we text daily and yes, I still think about him. But I cant see a future with him. So thats how im over him. Can you see a future with Dallon?

 

Ryan Seaman: I mean no I guess

 

Ryan Seaman: wait how did you know it was Dallon?

 

Elizabeth Berg: Brendon told me 

 

Ryan Seaman: goshh why did I message him again

 

Elizabeth Berg: anyhoo, the first step in getting over someone is not denying not seeing a future with them. You went through the first step congrats.

 

Elizabeth Berg: The next step is not making it awkward between the two of you, try to be with him and see him as a friend. Get it into your head that hes your friend.

 

Elizabeth Berg: You know this only works if its only a crush and not being in love with them

 

Ryan Seaman: oh yeah I know, hes hot

 

Elizabeth Berg: mm okay lets countinue

 

Elizabeth Berg: walk out into the street and find someone hotter than your crush. Think about them for a whole day. I mean that could actually be the only step I just wanted to seem professional

 

Ryan Seaman: wait, Ryan R was just a crush to you?

 

Elizabeth Berg: guitar player, loner who has the most adorable personality ever plus this charming glow? yes bitch, please

 

Ryan Seaman: damn, now I know your type

 

Elizabeth Berg: damn right you do

 

Ryan Seaman: well I have to go look at hot people in the mall, see ya.

 

[Ryan Seaman left the Private chat!]

 

\---

 

Gay Way: I just dont get it

 

Frnk: where DOES he find them???

 

Gay Way: did yo really bury the head? The cops wont find it?

 

RR: i tell you guys, I burned the furry head yesterday! Today I see Brendon witha  new rainbow furry cat head! Its like hes stuffed. I think hes really sexually frustrated

 

Frnk: oh you still havent since 1st April

 

RR: no, he was really pissed on his birthday that we didnt

 

Gay Way: yeah, did he like my gift?

 

RR: yes, BUT I DIDNT GEARRD ARTHUR WAY 

 

Gay Way: calm down, it was only furry comfy slippers

 

RR: I will find you, and you better hide

 

Frnk: he gave Brendon furry slippers?

 

RR: it had the face on and it had a toungue!!???

 

Frnk: I gave Brendon some beatles guitar picks, he like it?

 

RR: yes, and I gave him a burnt furry fursuit

 

Gay Way: really??

 

RR: no, i gave him a skateboard he still falls on. Its fucking hilarious

 

Frnk: lmao, send a vid next time it happens

 

RR: will do, will do

 

  


	35. Trouble in Paradise !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAPUT quadraginta

tyty: Josh dont wanna get married????

tyty: we've been planning it for a LONG time now and if he wanna spend his whole life with me i see no problem in getting married??????????

pattycakes. dont you think you're moving too fast?

tyty: no, we obviously love eachother and have that soul connection, why not just put on a simple ring that means we love and trust eachother?

tyty: dont he trust me?

pattycakes: tyler, i think Josh isnt ready to be married

tyty: we have almost literally been married, why not confirm it with a ring nad a promise?

pattycakes: Im not a professional but i think you and Josh should discuss this

tyty: i know, i will

\---

RR: soo, Jon sorry bout your bathroom

Jon: you are NOT forgiven

Gay Way: what happened

BU: he broke ;)

RR: i couldnt handle it, he just went for it and i couldnt stop. Dammit teen body

Gay Way: tell me you didnt

Jon: they where in there for 4 HOURS

Gay Way: up top Ryan

RR: yeah we really went for it

Jon: I am NOT OKaY WITH THIS, YOU DIDNT EVEN CLEAN UP

BU: we will, wont you Ryan?

RR: ME? You will work too

Gay Way: how are you btw Jon?

Jon: im still upset

Jon: i wanna just go find him

Gay Way: i promise he will come back

Jon: thanks

RR: Jon why is there handcuffs in the bathroom drawer?

Jon: uhm... put that back

BU: JON AND SPENCE HAS a KINK

RR: UUUUUUUUUUUU YOU KINKY MF JON

Jon: you will never tell anyone outside of this groupchat


	36. #TeamTyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did i write "tyty" for the last chapter? well fuck-

tyjo: okay, what do you guys think, marriage or no marriage

DallonW: i dont think we should be involved

tyjo: MARRIAGE OR NO MARRIAGE

DallonW: MARRIAGE

Johs: Tyler we can always get married

tyjo: IVE PLANNED THIS FOR OVER A MONTH OR SOME WEEKS OR SOMETHING SHUT UP

tyjo: love you tho <3

Johs: love you too <3

tyjo: TEaM TYLER OR JOSH, CHOOSE A SIDE. I HAVE CAKE

Johs: w-whaa no y-you cant use such a strong move 

tyjo: Cake and

tyjo: BOOZE

Frnk: Im on Tylers side

Gay Way: booze? Im on Tylers side

no u: Im sorry Josh

Josh: Ill have booze and a POOL PARTY

Gay Way: I hate swimming

Frnk: aw babe, i love your body

Gay Way: i dont, but thanks

pattycakes: Gerard none of us judges yout body

Gay Way: only me, i know

Frnk: but U will go on JOSHS SIDE

Ocean Man: Joshs side

Johs: bOO YA

tyjo: we still need, Pats, Mikes, Z's, Ry's, Brens, Jons, Rays and Dals vote

mikes: im on

mikes: *drumroll* Tys side,

Johs: We wpnt only have a cool night, but get this. Social Humiliation or Embarrass-back-when-i-was-too-drunk-story 

BU: thats my favoeritw game to play

tyjo: Im choosing my own side

Johs: and im choosing¨¨

Johs: Tys side

Frnk: what the fuck

Johs: im sorry, i always pick Tylers side

Ocean Man: wHY

Johs: meh, dont know, hes usually right

Johs: and hes giving me his puppy look

tyjo: you know what, this is stupid, if you arent ready for this commutment, its fine

tyjo: i was just scared that if we didnt get married youf find someone better than me, cause look it in the eye, i am a mess and noone wants that

Johs: I do

Frnk: i want to make a-

Gay Way: dont

Johs: I want your mess, i want you covering me in your mess

Frnk: THATS WHAT YOU SAID laST NIGHT OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gay Way; Frnk I am confiscating your phone

tyjo: lets ignore Frank

Johs: yeah, Private?

tyjo: yeah lets go somewhere else than here

Frnk: THATS WhaAT SHE SAiD

tyjo: dude keep it down

Frnk: AHAHA ThAT wHAT SHE SaID

[Gay Way removed Frnk from Flaming Homo Hell!]


	37. "Tobz<3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst? Pain? Questions? Spencer wut you doing

Jon: okay, so Zack had seen and talked with Spencer and he said Spencer said "he was going to Cleveland to live for a bit and he shouldnt tell anybody especially not Jon*

no u: Cleveland, Ohio?

Jon: i guess

Frnk: JON LET HIM B E

Jon: I AM WORRIED AND ScaRED FOR HIM

Frnk: he needs his alone time

Jon: "he'll come back" "don't worry, he's fine" "He's alive" 

Jon: You wanna know why I want him here so bad?

Jon: I CHECKED his PHONE A DAY BEFORE HE LEFT, HE WAS TEXTING WITH SOMEBODY NAMED "Tobz<3" 

Jon: he was out til 4 am, i did his homework for him

Jon: I am scared i'll have to break up with him

Jon: Im scared he wont love me anymore

Frnk: Im so sorry Jon, but are you sure they where flirting over text?

Jon: I took a photo'

Jon: [Inserted Photo]

Jon: "Jons asleep, meet bar?" "Leave to Cleveland tonight? :("

Frnk: I mean, he couldnt have

Jon: he could

Jon: guess he'll go live with "Tobz" in Cleveland

pattycakes: im sure its all a misunderstanding

Jon: I fucking wish

Jon: IF Spencer gets back, I cant live with him, Ill have to move out

Jon: Spencer even said he'd go to a restaurant with him someday

Jon: I just, goodnight

Frnk: night

pattycakes: i feel really sorry for Jon, Spencer wpuldnt cheat on Jon

Frnk: exactly, he wouldnt. So what game is Spencer playing?


	38. Spncers not so back??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes

RR: so there he where with ketchup in his hair screaming "THE TOMATOES EXPLODED iN MY HAiR" he was sobbing too

Gay Way: this was the guy who was high and got suspended last week in your school?

RR: like i said, Utah's not that bad.

Jon: Im going to Cleveland

DallonW. bad i d e a

DallonW: B AD I D E A!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jon: sorry im already on the train

Gay way: what are you gonna do in Cleveland?

Jon: find Tobz

Gay Way: If you murder that guy, ive never spoken with you before

Jon: I wont kill him Gerard

Gay Way: yeah and I didnt fake burning my David Bowie cutout, just so i can praise him every day

Frnk: Im going into your house g

Gay Way: WAIT

Jon: I am on the train to Cleveland. Dallon go water my flower?

DallonW: sure

Jon: thanks.

\---

[Dallon Weekes added Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, Gerard Way, Patrick Stump and Ryan Seaman to New Chat!]

Dallon Weekes: So guess what

Dallon Weekes: I went to Jons place and I see someone getting into a car, right outside Jons house. It kinda looked like Spencer

Gerard Way: wheres the papparazi photo?

Dallon Weekes: [added photo]

Brendon Urie: holy me, thats Spencer 99% sure

Dallon Weekes: Thats not the weirdest part

Dallon Weekes: I went inside and I see photos of Jon and Spencer together, and I see a- wait for it

Dallon Weekes: 50 year old Glenfarclas

Brendon Urie: ive dreamt about that scotch, probably had dirty dreams about drinking it

Patrick Stump: you didnt drink some of it

Dallon Weekes: of course not, just stole a cookie in a jar

Gerard Way. ahaha thats good

Dallon Weekes: its just why did Spencer set this up?

Ryan Ross: maybe an apology?

Dallon Weekes: Spencer is a face-to-face person

Patrick Stump: idk, break up thing? since Spencer has been going strong with Tobz, which is short for Tobias

Gerard Way: remember the heart

Patrick Stump: Heart?

Gerard Way: <3

Patrick Stump: lower than three

Gerard Way: turn your screen the opposite direction of the clock

Patrick Stump: OOOOH

Dallon Weekes: i just borrowed Jons bathroom, why is there sex toys EvERyWHERE

Brendon Urie: how many

Dallon Weekes: idk lke 13 different things, 4 pairs of hand cuffs. 

Brendon Urie: They are some kinky sons of bitches

Ryan Seaman: so get this, I hacked into Spencers phone. Yes he has taken the phone

Ryan Seaman: and this is the last text Spencer send Tobias within this hour "House done, Jons like back in 3-4 days, wanna come over for some time since you're in nj." 

Brendon Urie: HmmmMmmmMMMMMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes


	39. Love lives (filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler-chapter ;) Next chapter is gonna be a different take on the story 2
> 
> whats spencer doing? Whos "Tobz<3"
> 
> Is Jon alright?
> 
> Is Ryan Seaman underrated but im trying to get him in as many chapters possible? (yes)

RR: so get this

BU: Ryan ran away from a dude in a furry suit screaming stuff from the bible at him

RR: aND YOU STOOD THERE LAughING

BU: what should I have done? "GET AWAY FURRY DudE, My BOYFRiEnD HAS FURRYPHOBIA"

RR: thats exactly what you should have done you monster

Ocean Man: you really should have protected him

Frnk: remember blue balls

BU: oh shit, Ryan you wouldnt

RR: wouldnt i? one more chance Brendon, 1 m o r e

BU: im scared, we where getting so intense

Ocean Man: i feel sorry for Mrs. Urie

RR: true, like last night

Frnk: haha, enough of that life trauma thats stuck in my head

Ocean Man: your sex life is more active than VENETHIS's twitter

RR: probably whoops

BU: Who cant recist him tho, hes perfect

RR: shut the fuck up Urie

BU: is it bad i read it in the voice you used last night?

RR: detective/theif RP was actually fun

Frnk: You rOLEPLAY?????

RR: duh

BU: guess you and Gee's love life is dead

Frnk: nah, you guys havent even done it in an abandoned house yet, amateurs

BU: Wait you guys did that? Dont say it was the abandoned farm

Frnk: it was

BU: I need a shower, I have a video of a recording I did, cause i was in there one day, and i heard these moans. I thought it was a ghost and ewewew 

Frnk: oops

RR: you really fucking scared him, hes mumbeling as hes getting ready for the shower "I thought it was a ghost"

Frnk: sory his ass whooptie-doop, never say anything 'bout me and g's love-life

Ocean Man: noone says Whooptie-doop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a sucker for comments


	40. Spon, Joncer? Who cares, Spencer's back!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but many words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little Spencer backstory if you didn't get it all. 
> 
> Spencer had a loving family, they were Christian and he was a golden child. When he came out as Bisexual to his parents they kicked him out of the house. Jon and he was already together so Jon let Spencer stay in his house and later on he moved in with him. Spencer had gotten actually very much money because his parents were quite rich. Therefore his parents had already paid all the school years and laid some money in Spencers bank-account. Spencer began drinking and became an alcoholic as a very young student. Jon had tried to stop his drinking but Spencer didn't stop. And now we're here.

Jon was almost home, of course, he couldn't find Tobz in Cleveland. What had he been thinking, he hadn't really been on the chat lately, they were probably just talking about sex or something. 

When he put in the key and the door opened, he stepped inside the small house. He turned on the light and saw in the living room a string with Photos attached to it. He took off his shoes and closed the door behind him. He walked closer to the string and saw photos of him and Spencer, who could have put that up? 

"Hey Jon..." a voice behind him said he recognized immediately and turned around to find Spencer's face. He felt angry, relieved, happy, sad and furious. "You..." Jon's voice broke off as tears rose in his eyes, his mind remembering Tobz and his anger took over. "You went away and made me worry! You made us ALL worry! I thought you were dead! And then you just come back to the house with a Hey Jon, as nothing happened!!! You're a prat!" Jon stormed off in his crocs and slammed the door behind him. Tears streaming down his face, part of him wanted to go back in the house and hold onto Spencer forever. Spencer had big problems but Jon still loved him deeply. 

But now Jon just wanted to get away from Spencer and the house so he began walking to his favorite park. West Hudson Park. 

When he arrived he was walking with his head down, wiping tears away with his Superstar Track Jacket's sleeve. He saw a red blanket where he normally sat under a tree, he looked up and saw Spencer sitting there on the blanket. Jon looked down at Spencer and his insides just broke as he sat down and hugged Spencer tight sobbing. Spencer hugged Jon tight back. "I'm so sorry I ran away like that. I won't ever do that again." Spencer said rubbing circles into Jon's back. Jons sobs had leveled down and he took three deep inhales before talking, "I was just so worried, and I saw you texting this Tobz guy and- don't you love me anymore?" Jon asked heartbrokenly. spencer pulled a bit away from the hug, still having his hand on Jons shoulder. "Jon, Tobz- Tobias is one of the friends I made while I was in church. I see him as my brother, he isn't more." Spencer said smiling, "But the heart and the flirty texts and-" "I set hearts out for all the contacts I hold dear. That's why you have two hearts because I would never want to hurt you or betray you. I would never cheat or lie to hurt you. I hold you so close to me that our souls may melt together." Spencer said looking into Jons eyes. "I love you, Jonathan Jacob Walker." 

"If this is a proposal thing I think we're too young and if you use Ty and Josh as a defense they aren't getting married I think," Jon said. "It's not a proposal, it's just an apology and-" Spencer said cutting himself off, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, Jons eyes filled with anxiety. Spencer saw it, "Its not a proposal Jon. Open it. " 

Jon took the box and opened it slowly, there was a silver coin inside, that said; 24 hours. Jon read the text around the coin and a smile lit up on his face. "Happy anniversary!" Spencer said smiling. "You're finally getting sober, Spence! Thats great! I'm so happy for you!" Jon smiled hugging Spencer close. 

"Tobias helped me plan all this, from the moment you walked into the house to the picnic and I prepared the special gift," Spencer lowered his voice at the last part. Jon shivered with excitement but brushed it off, "Picnic? This late?" Jon asked

"To see the sunset." Spencer held Jons hand while kissing him slowly, having missed those lips in a bit over a week. He slowly moved away from Jon still holding his hand. "there's Pie and Sandwiches!" Spencer said excitedly. "Which pie?" Jon asked looking at Spencer. "Apple! I baked it myself!" Spencer smiled. "you can bake???" Jon asked shockingly while smiling, he got a shoulder push. "Hey! I'm an amazing chef!" Spencer said smiling like an idiot. "Sure, say that to the frozen pizza you burnt in the oven last month." 

"yeah, maybe we should stick with your cooking," Spencer admitted in defeat. 

They talked and ate while the sunset started. Purplish, blueish, pinkish colors spread across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'll focus on Pete and Mikey next, honestly they're a crack ship. Like literally on crack.


	41. Three Trials.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sear to god if this fic gets 100 chapters imma do a Special Chapter(lets see if I remember this promise)

Jon: and then we went back to the house an dguess what I found in the bathroom

DallonW: all your kinky stuff

Jon: aaaaaand

Jon: flowers everywhere!!!

mikes: ur such a girl smh, ur probably a bottom

Jon: *puts on sunglasses* im a switch, bitch. 

drummerboinr1: excuse me, why is Petes hair pink

pattycakes: ive been having the same thoughts

mikes: I bleached my hair and he dyed it

pattycakes: its been bleached for a while, petes hair is new

mikes: i bleached it again

Jon: ur hair is gonna fall out of your head

mikes: ill go bald for fashion

mikes: also funny story

mikes: yesterday when I was walking cat with Pete. Pete saw a bird stuck in the tree so he tried to climb the tree and fell down and sprained his armkle. We later discovered the bird had been a black old garbage bag. 

drummerboinr1: the thing you just said was cursed

Jon: "walking my cat" what the fuck

mikes: our cat thinks its a dog.

pattycakes: armkle

mikes: yeh whats wrong with that?

pattycakes: ankle

mikes: nooo??? The arm ankle therefore armkle

Jon: The wrist?

mikes: no- oh yeah wrist

drummerboinr1: I present you, "The more intelligent Way brother"

no u: so I was watching this gay porn with mikey

pattycakes: and im out

Jon: so? thats every friday night

no u: no get this, this guy was getting it pretty hard when someone walks in, probably the guys poor sister and says. "what are you- JESUS MOTHER MARY," and starts saying the whole bible. And you know what, the dudes just shrugged and kept going while she was yelling the bible. It was funny as fuck.

Jon: Oh yeah, ive seen that! Thats freaking amazing!

Jon: Ill guess whos top or bottom in your uys relation ship, I guess right you'll frant one wish from me, reverse

mikes: fair, you'll never guess it

Jon: Petes on bottom and Mikeys on top, but

no u: mikey hes gonna get it right. You just litearally sold our sold away, what if he want us to kill a person. What if he wants a fourway

mikes: he hates threeways or fourways or twlveways

Jon: who the fuck gets a twelveway

Jon: anyways, sometimes, those rare moments Petes on top and Mikey is bottom. The point in that switch is that Mikey is too tired and Pete is just horny.

no u: NANI

mikes: how could you- you used a cheat code!

Jon: you guys are on some serious crack

mikes: what do you want FROM US!!!

Jon: ;)

mikes: dont ";)" at me you ass!

\---

[Jon Walker added Pete Wentz and Mikey Way to New Chat!]

Jon Walker: so there will be three test, get to the end and I will buy you a date at *drum roll* Costanera Restaurant

Mikey Way: oh wow, whats the tests

Jon Walker: first test is: wear suits for a week while acting all royally and friendly over for everyone and I mean EVERYONE.

Pete Wentz: what id we dont do the tests?

Jon Walker: dodgeball without dodging and im the one with the balls

Mikey Way: pretty sure you dont have balls

Pete Wentz: thats my boyfriend!

Jon Walker: you really wanna get the punishment?

Mikey Way: im sorry, I couldn't resist. 

Jon Walker: act nice and suit up, Gents. Your three weeks of pain starts now.

Pete Wentz: mikeyway im scared

Mikey Way: me too, but we WILL fight through this.

[Jon Walker, Mikey Way and Pete Wentz left the New Chat!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some end notes.
> 
> A C# B A B A


	42. 42(0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one :(
> 
> I feel like I'm reaching a point in this fic where I'm just trying to force something funny out of me. If I eventually stop posting every day or every 2nd day, It means I need to collect my thoughts.

Gay Way: so Mikey was wearing a suit in school?

Princess Fro: Pete too?

Gay Way: this morning he didnt even argue with me, was just-- polite.

Jon: good.

Gay Way: How is that good?? I think he hit is head? Or maybe this is just a clone

Proncess Fro: I also saw those daily bullies say to Pete "You gay retard, burn in hell" and Pete just said "I am not a retard, but gay am i. You are a good guy, believe in yourself." and walked off. The bully was actually left wordless.

mikes: I did not hit my head, dear brother

Gay Way; You are creeping me out man

mikes: Im sorry

Gay Way: DonT APOLOGIZE!!

mikes: Sorry, you feel the need to question my sanity when I'm actually polite, Gerard.

Gay Way: Jon what have you done

Jon: nooothin'. nothin' at all

Jon. made them nicer

Gay Way: well its creepy as hell

RR: guess what I found Bden had bought on amazon

Gay Way: A new anime?

RR: two furheads, cqlled "Romance couple fursuit head; suprise your lover with their own fursuit head! Couple goals!" I am going to kick him out of his own house.

Gay Way: I could find a way to get him back.

RR: PLEA S E

mikes: I don't think It's a good idea to kick Brendon out of his mothers house.

RR: woah

RR: what happened to him

Gay Way: Jon.


	43. .... so.. hey....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking sorry for that long ass hiatus, I just couldnt find my inspiration. I lost it like my social life.
> 
> So this fic will come to an end very soon.

Gay Way: why is Mikey at the school nurse?

Jon: got hit too hard in the nuts

Gay Way: who the fuck

Jon: I did, they broke character. Started a fight with douchebag Ken

Gay Way: so you?

Jon: I pulled both Pete and Mikey into the PE hall where I threw dodgeballs at them

no u: THAT FREAKING HURTED DUDE

Jon: hey you got that 30$ giftcard alright?

no u: I think mikey needs to be hospitalized

Jon: You're just overreacting 

no u: yes, but THAT LOOKED SO PAINFUL AND YOU ENJOYED IT TOO YOU ARSE

Jon: it was freaking hilarious

pattycakes: did you guys see the new student?

Jon: theres like 10 new students patrick

pattycakes: uhm- girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes

no u: got a crush there Pat?

pattycakes: no, I havent even spoken to Elisa yet

no u: you know her name ;)

pattycakes: no I dont, who- me- I dont know her name

Jon: dibs for being his wingman

no u: GODDAMMIT JON

Jon: you're your own wingman pete

pattycakes: why would you need a wingman pete

no u: sometimes me and mikey bets on how many phonenumbers we can get and then that person with the lowest numbers buys the next round or something else

BU: ryan put on the furhead, ATTENTION RYAN PUT ON THE FURHEAD

Jon: HE DID FU C K I N G WHAT

BU: AND NOW IM TERRIFIED, ITS LIKE HES POSSESSED

no u: PICS OR DIDNT HAPPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter(is it short) and if you're reading this and youve been with my from my first chapters thanks for reading, truly I appriciate the attention this fic has gotten.


	44. Thats hot. Thats hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter, made it extra long(hopefully)  
> This fic has been a ride! Like what I started it in like December or November and it has grown so big!  
> Im speechless to how many people has clicked on my fic and read it, like even it was the first chapter they only read I am truly grateful. And Im sorry Ive been gone for weeks some time. But I hope you(reading this) have enjoyed reading my dumb chat fic.  
> Hope it had made you laugh(please) or made you emotional or if you read it on a bad day and it made you let out a simple 'heh' or 'hm' and you just let your mind drift off to nowhere, away from your daily struggles or problems.  
> Hope I made you think im crazy or you just couldnt understand wtf was going on that you just shook your head. Or that you related to a character.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Milky Way: I can't believe you guys are moving back to NJ

ROSS: Well believe it or not

Geesus: still can't believe your dad was actually rich.

ROSS: C'mon my dad wasn't that rich.

URINE: He was pretty rich, bb

ROSS: okay maybe just a bit, I guess thats how he bought all that alcohol

Rat: Can't believe Spence and Jons moving to Vegas right after B and Ry are moving back

bestdrummerboi: You guys can survive without us and you can always come visit us.

URINE: But you'll stay for Christmas right?

Jon: of course we'll stay for Christmas, we even got a Christmas tree

bestdrummerboi: The tree you technically stole?

Jon: Hey, shut up - I didn't know that 'These trees have been standing here in over 200 years in peace'

ROSS: You guys are one hell of a couple

Milky Way: I think me and Pete are the best couple

Geesus: we had this conversation months ago and we all voted that me and Frank was the best couple

ROSS: excuse us??? DIdn't you see the Prom photos we sent you?

Geesus: yeah cause 'The Beatles' were TOTALLY the Prom theme and did you guys even get inside?

URINE: we had a lovely dinner with stargazing!

Petey: I mean of course Z and Gabe got to be Prom King and Queen.

Z: We fucking deserved it!

Milky Way: Didnt you guys see our suits?

Z: Kinda boring

Daddy Long Legs: Hey! I was wearing a suit

Z: with glitter on it.

Rat: Me and G was wearing vests!

Semen: Like the rest of the 30 boys

Geesus: r00d

Rat: we had rainbow ties on!

Daddy Long Legs: and I had glitter on my face that someone superglued on my cheekbones

Z: not guilty!!

\---

Milky Way: FYI Patrick. Pete still stares at your ass

Petey: but like half of the girls in the school does it too.

Pat: I know, its kinda creepy.

Milky Way: How are things between you and Elisa?

Pat: amazing! I love her and we just went on our 5th date!

Petey: Im so happy for you guys!

Pat: thanks!

Milky Way: I can't believe so much has happened

Petey: watcha mean?

Milky Way: its soon Christmas, where did the summer go?

Petey: Yeah, I miss tackling you into the sand too

Milky Way: There was sand EVERYWHERE, WEEKS after!!!

Petey: HEY, HeY! You did it too!!

Milky Way: oh yeah, whoops

\---

_[24 of December]_

 

"Gerard did you steal my fucking toothbrush again?! If I find it in the toilet I'm so gonna kill you with my FUCKING ELBOWS!" A voice screamed inside the house before the front door opened to reveal a redhead grinning evilly. "Brendon! Ryan! Welcome back!" Gerard pulled the two boys into a tight hug. "Thanks Gee, so good to see everything the same here." Brendon smiled welcoming the hug before pulling away from Gerard's embrace. Ryan walked inside, Brendon's hand in his. He let go of Brendon's hand and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "MICHAEL JAMES WAY?" Ryan yelled up the stairs.

"Is the pizza here?" Petes voice rung through the whole house as bumps of feet running down the stairs were heard. Pete saw Ryan and Brendon and smiled, Ryan returned the smile and hugged Pete. "Peter, so good to see you." Ryan ruffled Pete's pink hair. "You grew taller," Pete observed. "Taller than B, he got pretty pissed when I woke up taller than him." Brendon walked up to his boyfriend and friend, "Peter!" Brendon hugged the pink haired boy. Ryan turned around to talk to his Redhaired friend.

"Ross and Urie?" A voice was heard behind them, "Mikey?" Brendon and Ryan said in sync as they turned around and saw the tall blonde noodle. They hugged him in a tight hug, "So long it has been, Way." Brendon said smiling. 

\---

Pat: Merry Christmas everyone!

Petey: Its only Christmas Eve Pat

Pat: I know, Im so sorry I couldnt have Christmas with you guys

Daddy Long Legs: Also sorry for Elizabeths, Gabes, Wiliams and Ryan S.'s absence

Geesus: Its tots fine! Merry Christmas to all you guys (from Frank, Mikes, Brendon, Ryan R and me!)

Jon: yeah, merry Christmas! Me and Spence will just be chilling this Christmas with a lot of cuddles by the fireplace

Pat: You guys are so cute nad innocent, but then I remember how kinky you guys are and- please stay pure this christmas

Jon: mm- sure- yeah. okay.

Geesus: I hope Josh and Tylers having a sweet vacation on Hawaii

Daddy Long Legs: they're still on Hawaii?? Its been like 2 weeks

Geesus: they wanted a lot of Private time ;)

Petey: I mean me and Mikey get a lot of Private time, but we're not on Hawaii ;)

Pat: lmao

Petey: Gerards giving me a death stare

Petey: how do I delete a message?

Jon: You can't lol

Rat: I still don't get why you guys gave me the nickname Rat

Geesus: what did you say that poster from that store was?

Rat: Rad

Rat: I don't Oooooh, but-

Pat: You are a Rat, don't deny it, Iero

Rat: wait- Our nicknames rhyme lmao

Pat: OMG THATS AMAZING

Rat: The Rat wanted a Pat

Petey: that is so sweet <3

[Geesus changed Rat's name to Gerards Property]

Geesus: Don't rhyme your names together.

Pat: jealous much G?

Geesus: I Dont get jealous pfft lolol whacha on, weirdo. But don't try to rhyme your names again :)

Gerards Property: (Hes the jealous type)

Pat: Gerard, 1 Im straight. yeah thats it, Im STRAIGHT

Geesus: Im still watching you

Petey: guys, Frank was supposed to watch the cookies. WHOS WATCHING THE COOKIES

Gerards Property: IM ON THE TOILET

Geesus: YEAH NO SHIT

Gerards Property: NO, YES SHIT. IM SHITTING

Geesus: TMI DUDE, BUT WHERES MIKEY???

Petey: HES OUT TO BUY SOME EGGNOG

Geesus: HE HATES EGGNOG

Petey: THE COOKIES GERARD

ROSS: Guys, calm down. We got this.

Petey: OH N O

Geesus: DONT GO INTO THE KITCHEN RYAN AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU BRENDON

Pat: Why cant they go in?

Geesus: THEY BURNED DOWN THEIR OWN KITCHEN BECAUSE THEY TRIED MAKING RAMEN NOODLES IN THE MICROWAVE

URINE: Me and Ryan are professionals, you guys are just mean

ROSS: Yeah, you guys go relax, we can take some cookies out of the ov

Gerards Property: what was that pop?

ROSS: wheres the fire extinguisher?

Geesus: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY

Milky Way: soon home, ready for some sweet cookies, currently feeling of being followed

Petey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ROSS: FIRE I S OUT

Milky Way: what the fuck is this shit

Gerards Property: its mine lol :D

Milky Way: Thats disgusting Frank

Gerards Property: yeah that was a SHITTY joke

Geesus: Frank why am I dating you again?

Gerards Property: cause you can take my shit 

Geesus: im so disappointed in you

Gerards Property: Im sorry, im just going through some shit right now

Pat: how many puns you got?

Gerards Property: a shit ton more

[Milky Way kicked Gerards Property out of Flaming Homo Hell]

\---

[Bonus thing pssst]

_-!AND NOW WELCOME BACK TO COOKING WITH RYAN AND BRENDON!-_

**Thank you guys so much for giving us this opportunity to make food here in this brand new studio!**

**_yeah, we're very happy, aren't we Brendon?_ **

**We certainly are :)**

_**So today we will be cooking something veeeery simple.** _

**A hard-boiled egg! That's right, that simple thing.**

_**Please support our show! ...please...** _

**So we start by getting some water in a pot, right?**

_**Yeah, sounds right! And now we want some spice in those eggs.** _

**So we insert the vodka and Chili in the water now and then we put it on the stove so it can boil.**

_**And we wait until it boil, just waiting. While waiting you can do everything. Yeah, so we will- ehm- do something- Uhm, let the adds roll.** _

 

** HEY YOU! **

** YES YOU, YOU WANT SOME SWEET EMO ALBUMS??? **

** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS? **

** WELL JUST CLICK THOSE LINKS IN THE COMMENTS OF YOUR FAVORITE BAND! **

** TAKE YOU RRRRRRRROOOOOOIIIIGHT TO THE WEBSITE TO GET FREE ALBUMS. **

** GET LISTENING TO SWEET MUSIC FOR DAYS, **

** YEEHAW! **

** [ ** This Add was sponsored by the bots in the comment section, PleaseBeAwareOfGettingScammedAndStaySafe.]

**We're back! oh, why we're sweating? We were- working out.**

_**Yes, Oh seems like the water boiled so much its beginning to smell!** _

**Time to put in the eggs!**

_**Yes. Now carefully.** _

**AND THEY'RE PUT IN!**

_**Now we wait some more. In this waiting time you can go relax or work out, we will be back after a few words from our sponsers!** _

 

**Some people laugh, others cry.**

**But I? Me?**

**I drive.**

**With my brand new Scooter 6000 SX I can drive all the way over the Atlantic Sea!**

**Today I will drive? What will you do?**

**Buy the new Scooter 6000 SX In your Walmart today!**

[Don't buy this item. You WILL drown. No refunds.]

**_Brendon, the kitchen is on fire again._ **

**Yeah, I don't think we should have left it for 2 hours.**

_**And with that, I think we should call it an episode! Thanks for watching! We will call 911 and try not to die!** _

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

_Oi, Ryan- OMG THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!_

**_Oh, hey Gerard- so-_ **

*Click*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for new and old readers for reading!  
> I will keep writing other stuff, so be sure to check out some of my other fics! :D
> 
> -Christofeer The One who finally finished a chapter fic! :)


End file.
